Pecado Original
by Mirlaure
Summary: Una misión, una isla paradisíaca, una hermosa pelirroja. Deseo, pasión, mentiras, engaños, celos, odio, venganza. Harry Potter es un auror encargado de llevar acabo una arriesgada misión en las Islas Caimán. Pero ella puede cambiar las cosas TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1: Las Islas Caimán

Pecado Original Por: Mirlaure

**Summary:** Una misión, una isla paradisíaca, una hermosa pelirroja... Deseo, pasión, mentiras, engaños, celos, odio, venganza. Harry Potter es un auror encargado de llevar acabo una arriesgada misión en las Islas Caimán. Pero una persona inesperada cambia la perspectiva de las cosas. ¿Cómo seguir ahora que ella está ahí?

**Advertencia:** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Cía. (A excepción de esos que inventé yo). Tan solo los uso para esta historia, porque soy una fanática adicta a la escritura. ^_^

Capítulo 1: Las Islas Caimán 

Miró superficialmente el lugar. Playa, arena y mar. Un lujoso hotel se alzaba frente a él, invitándolo a entrar. Y después de todo, era ahí donde tenía que ir. 

Estúpida misión. ¿Por qué él? Había tantos otros para llevarla a cabo. ¿Por qué él? Estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en Los Ángeles, con la caza de vampiros. Pero no. Tenían que enviarlo a las Islas Caimán.

El calor era agotador. Entró en el hotel, todo hecho en piedra color... ¿arena? ¿Era eso un chiste? La cúpula de la recepción era de vidrio, y el sol se filtraba por ella, haciendo de la habitación un verdadero invernadero. Se acercó a la recepcionista del hotel, una muchacha joven que lucía una radiante sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Buenos días caballero, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?-le preguntó. _"De buenos no tienen nada, linda"_ pensó él para sus adentros.

-Vengo por la reservación de una habitación a nombre de James Evans-le dijo el muchacho de pelo negro, quitándose los anteojos de sol, y colgándoselos por el cuello de su camisa azul, la cual tenía ahora varios botones desabrochados, y las mangas arremangadas.

-Oh, lo estábamos esperando, Señor Evans. Aquí tiene las llaves de su suite. La número 90, con vista al mar, como la pidieron.-le informó la chica, y chasqueando los dedos, unas llaves aparecieron flotando frente a él.

-¿Un suite?-le preguntó a la muchacha, mientras tomaba las llaves. Ella asintió, aun con la sonrisa en los labios.-¿Y con vista al mar?-volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el entrecejo. Ella volvió a asentir. Él ahogó una risa divertida. Hizo girar las llaves en su dedos índice-Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto. Por favor, que nadie me moleste en lo que queda del día.-pidió, mientras que le sonreía a la muchacha, y se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

-Señor Evans... ¿quiere que le subamos el equipaje?-le preguntó la muchacha, antes de que él subiera al ascensor.

-No es necesario. Mi equipaje ya está en la habitación. Gracias de todos modos, preciosa-le respondió él, justo a tiempo, antes de que las puertas del ascensor cerraran. La muchacha se sonrojó notoriamente.

Finalmente, y tras un largo tiempo de ir deteniéndose en cada piso, el ascensor llegó al piso 9, donde se hallaba la habitación del muchacho. Insertó la llave en la cerradura de la habitación número 90. Una serie de ruidos, como cerraduras destrabándose, se escucharon, y la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Frente a él, tenía una hermosa suite, increíblemente espaciosa, el dormitorio con cama doble, mesa de pool, un cocina gigante, un piano, un balcón con vista al mar, y un baño con una bañera de hidromasajes y un jacuzi. Tiró su campera de cuero negra sobre una de las lujosas sillas, y admiró la habitación, complacido. 

-Esto me empieza a gustar-dijo mientras una sonrisa de lado se le dibujaba en el rostro. Se tiró sobre la cama, comprobando así lo mullida y cómoda que era. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir una siesta.

-POTTER!-llamó una voz a los gritos, desde el comedor. El muchacho abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, y una expresión de fastidio e irritación surcó su rostro joven y apuesto. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la chimenea de la habitación, en la cual se podía ver la cabeza de un hombre grande, de bigotes y barba, que comenzaba a sufrir el terrible problema de la calvicie. Sus ojos marrones estaban entornados de manera amenazadora, y su rostro hinchado de ira. El muchacho lo miró con calma.

-¿Si, señor?-le preguntó.

-Harry James Potter, estas tarde-le dijo el hombre, y luego, toda expresión de enojo se borró, y el hombre estalló en carcajadas. Harry también rió.-Explícate muchacho.

-Hubiera llegado a tiempo si usted no me hubiera obligado a tomar un avión _muggle_, señor Harver-le dijo Potter, sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta la suite?-le preguntó Harver.

-Agradable. Espaciosa. Cómoda. Pero no hay nada como el hogar, señor, si me lo pregunta-le dijo Harry, en tono de burla.

-Hace tiempo que tu no vas a tu verdadero hogar, Potter-

-James Evans, señor, no se olvide. Recuerde que no deben saber quien soy.-le dijo Harry.

-Veo que la poción para esconder la cicatriz es exitosa-

-Muy exitosa, señor.-hubo una pausa-¿A qué vino, señor?-soltó Potter.

-Solo a recordarte que no estas de vacaciones Harry. Hay una misión de por medio-

-Ni que me lo diga. Yo no pedí venir aquí. Odio el calor.-se quejó Potter. Harver rió.

-Muchacho, algún día, cuando llegues a mi edad, vas a desear pasar lo que te quede de vida en un lugar como esa isla. Recuérdalo, porque son las palabras de un viejo cansado-le dijo Harver. Potter le sonrió.

-No lo creo señor. Yo nací para lugares más fríos. Como Londres- contradijo Harry.

-En unos años verás que todo cambia, Potter.-y diciendo esto, Harver desapareció de la chimenea. 

Y Harry quedó allí, solo, con una enorme habitación, la playa, el calor, el mar, y la misión más grande de su vida. 

Se desabrochó por completo la camisa, dejando a la vista el cuerpo que había estado trabajando muy duro desde que se había convertido en un Auror. Abrió los ventanales que daban al balcón de su habitación, y salió al mismo. Se apoyó sobre la baranda, respirando hondamente el aire de mar. Abajo, una playa de arena blanca y agua turquesa se extendía infinitamente. No tenía ganas de estar ahí. No tenía ganas de llevar a cabo _esa _misión. Pero ya era tarde. Ya estaba en las Islas. Y el día recién comenzaba. Abajo, en la playa, había un pequeño puesto de bebidas. Hecho de hojas de palmera y caña, el puesto era muy silvestre, pero todos los que se hospedaban en aquel hotel acudían a aquel puesto para tomar una bebida. Vio a varias personas en la playa. Era el horario perfecto. Había varias muchachas, pero desde el piso nueve, era difícil verlas. Talvez podía darse una vuelta por la playa, conocer gente... no tenía que trabajar hasta la mañana siguiente.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

Y bueno... acá estoy con otra historia. Hace un tiempo vi una película que me gustó mucho: **Pecado Original**, y esta historia tiene algunos detalles inspirados en esa película, pero la trama no es nada que ver. Espero que les guste... es algo nuevo que estoy probando, diferente. DEJEN REVIEWS!! Aunque sea para decirme que es pésima. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Melanie Lee

**Capítulo 2: Melanie Lee**

-Buenas tardes-saludó el barman al joven muchacho, que se sentó frente a la rústica barra. Pero el recién llegado miraba en dirección a un grupo de chicas. Al escuchar el saludo, giró a mirarlo, sonriendo.

-Buenas. Una piña colada, por favor.-le pidió Harry, al joven barman. Este, sonrió y giró para preparar la bebida. Minutos después, Potter disfrutaba de un trago fuerte y refrescante.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?-le preguntó el barman. Potter asintió.-Mi nombre es Chris Allen, y estoy a cargo del bar.-se presentó el joven.

-James Evans, un placer-le dijo Harry, extendiéndole la mano. Nuevamente, desvió su mirada hacia las divertidas chicas que estaban en la playa.

-Bonitas, ¿verdad? Son un grupo variado. Hay unas de Inglaterra, que llegaron hace más de una semana. Las otras vinieron por separado y se conocieron aquí. Parece que han arreglado para quedarse todo el mes.-le informó Chris, también mirando a las muchachas.

-Parece que estas bien informado-le dijo Potter, riendo.-¿Conoces a todos los que se hospedan en este hotel?-le preguntó, volviendo a mirarlo, mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de su trago. Chris levantó los hombros.

-Todos los que se hospedan en este hotel vienen en algún momento a tomar algo. Y entre trago y trago, termino sabiendo varias cosas de ellos-le respondió el muchacho. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo, atado en una colita. Sus ojos grises brillaban con picardía y alegría. Su piel estaba sumamente bronceada por el sol, dándole un color bronce fabuloso.-

-Es lo que suele pasar. La bebida deja que nos vayamos de lengua.-concordó Potter.

-¿Qué te trae por las Islas Caimán, James?-le preguntó el barman, mientras le llenaba nuevamente su vaso vacío.

-Vacaciones-mintió él.-Estuve trabajando muy duro, y por fin recibí mi pago. Así que trato de disfrutar un poco. Buscaba paz y armonía, un lugar para relajarme-

-Entonces estás en el lugar indicado, Evans. Caimán es la tierra más paradisíaca que existe. Encontrarás toda la paz y tranquilidad del mundo, pero ten cuidado. Las cosas hermosas siempre se traen algo peligroso escondido bajo la manga. Las Islas tienen su encanto, pero también su oscuridad.-le dijo Chris, mientras que también se servía una piña colada. Harry rió ante el comentario. Levantó su vaso, y brindó con Chris. 

En eso, una muchacha pelirroja, de piel bronceada por el sol, ojos negros, labios carnosos y largas pestañas se acercó al bar.

-Chris, dame dos margaritas-le pidió al joven. Éste asintió, y se dispuso a prepara los tragos. La joven notó la presencia de Harry.-Buenas tardes-lo saludó, mirándolo de manera seductora. Y Harry giró a mirar, mientras jugueteaba con el vaso en sus manos, y bebía un pequeño sorbo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita-la saludó, sonriéndole. Ella también sonrió. Permanecieron unos segundos mirándose, en silencio.

-Aquí están tus margaritas, Melanie-le dijo Chrise, extendiéndole dos tragos. Ella tomó los tragos en sus manos sin despegar la vista de Harry.

-Gracias, Chris. Anótalos en mi cuenta, ¿quieres?-dijo, mientras se separaba de la barra, y caminaba lentamente hacia sus compañeras-Nos vemos, caballero-se despidió de Harry. Éste levantó el vaso en su dirección, y luego bebió un trago.

-¿Quién es ella?-le preguntó al barman, una vez que la muchacha ya estaba muy lejos para oír.

-Melanie Lee. Es toda una dama. Llegó en el crucero _Saint Spirit_, hace una semana. _Sola_.-le dijo Chris. Harry notó la énfasis que el muchacho ponía en la palabra "sola". Y debía confesarlo. Melanie lo había impactado, y tenía que conocerla.

El salón estaba finamente decorado. Iluminado a media luz con velas colgantes, y plantas exóticas inundando todos los lugares. La orquesta tocaba en el escenario una melodía calma y armoniosa. Varias parejas bailaban tranquilas, sonriendo y disfrutando de la velada. Las mesas estaban dispuestas alrededor de la pista de baile, muy espaciosa. Los mozos y mozas iban y venían, atendiendo a todos lo presentes. Las cenas en el hotel_ Caimán Hechizado_ eran así.

Harry caminó entre la multitud, todos vestidos muy elegantemente, y él no se les quedaba atrás. Miró a todos los presentes, cara por cara. Era hora de empezar con su misión, o Harver lo mataría.

-¿Champaña, señor?-le ofreció un mozo que pasaba con una fuente. Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba una de las finas copas, llenas de ese delicioso contenido alcohólico. Mojó sus labios con la bebida, y pasó su lengua por ellos, para sentir el dulce sabor. Respiró relajado. Tenía que relajarse.

Un murmullo alegre se escuchó en las cercanías. Giró la cabeza, y para su sorpresa, vio entrar al grupo de chicas que, horas atrás, había visto en la playa. Pero ahora, todas estaban usando sus vestidos de gala, maquilladas y peinadas. Buscó con la mirada a una en especial. Y allí, entre ellas, estaba ella. Su melena pelirroja caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros, en prolijos bucles. Sus ojos negros estaban finamente delineados, y sombreados, y sus carnosos labios llevaban puesto un lápiz labial color rojo oscuro. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, al cuerpo, con un tajo hasta la rodilla, la espalda abierta, y provocativo escote en el frente. De su cuello colgaba un fino collar de plata, con un cruz. Llevaba puesto tacos altos, y una pequeña cartera.

Harry se quedó mirándola fijamente, pues lucía espectacular. Y ella, sintió la mirada, porque giró la cabeza, hasta unir sus ojos con los del muchacho. Potter, nuevamente, alzó su copa en dirección a Melanie, dándole la bienvenida, y ésta sonrió. Le dirigió unas palabras a sus amigas, y pronto, se encaminó hasta Harry.

-Buenas noches-lo saludó, con la misma mirada que esa tarde.

-Parece que para usted todo momento es bueno, señorita Lee.-le dijo Harry, sonriendo. Bebió un corto trago.

-Entonces, Chris ya le dijo mi nombre-habló ella entre risas. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Algo de tomar, señorita Lee?-le preguntó Harry a la muchacha, muy cortésmente. Melanie aceptó la sugerencia de Potter, quien rápidamente detuvo a un mozo que caminaba por ahí, y dejando su copa empezada, tomó dos copas nuevas. Le extendió una a la chica, y la otra, se la quedó para él.-Brindemos, señorita Lee-sugirió.

-Brindemos, señor... no se su nombre-le dijo Melanie.

-James Evans-volvió a mentir Harry.

-Muy bien, señor Evans, brindemos por nosotros. Y porque esta noche sea... maravillosa-dijo ella, fijando sus ojos negros en los verdes de Harry. Éste asintió con la cabeza, y ambas copas chocaron haciendo el dulce tintineo provocado al tocarse dos cristales. Luego, bebieron por completo la champaña que había en las copas. Una nueva melodía sonaba. Melanie sonrió al escucharla, y cerró levemente los ojos.-Amo esta canción, señor Evans-dijo manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Harry no habló. Melanie abrió sus ojos y tomó la copa de Harry de entre sus dedos. Dejó ambas copas sobre una mesa, y tomando la mano de Potter, lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Harry no tuvo opción que tomarla delicadamente con una mano de la cintura, y entrelazar su otra mano con la de ella.-Baila usted muy bien, señor Evans-le confesó la muchacha, a lo que Harry torció levemente su cabeza hacia un costado.

-Debo decirle que soy mejor en otras áreas, señorita Lee.-le confesó él, con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Melanie levantó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa. 

Bailaron largo rato, uno junto a otro, mirándose a los ojos, deseándose con las miradas. Si... se deseaban. El deseo es algo muy fuerte en una persona. Harry la deseaba. La quería para él. Quería besar esos labios que tanto lo tentaban. Quería poder tenerla, abrazarla, tomarla solo para él. Jamás había sentido tanto deseo hacia una mujer. Y Melanie también lo deseaba. Deseaba perderse en esos ojos verdes para siempre. Lo deseaba con locura. Cada respiro que él daba, ella sentía que sus palpitaciones aceleraban. Cada vez que el la rozaba con su mano en la cintura, sentía un cosquilleo, nervios, ansias. Se deseaban, y sus miradas lo decían todo. Él la deseaba a ella, y ella lo deseaba a él. Sus rostros se iban acercando, rozándose uno con otro, provocándose entre ellos, agudizando los sentidos de cada unos. Querían tomarlo todo, y a la vez, darse todo.

La puerta de la suite se abrió bruscamente. Entraron juntos, pues estaban unidos por ese apasionado y violento beso, y ninguno de los dos pensaba romper la conexión. Él cerró la puerta con una mano, como pudo. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero el destello de las estrellas y la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, iluminando la escena. Ella lo tomaba fuertemente de la camisa negra que estaba usando, y él la tenía tomada del cuello, mientras acariciaba con brusquedad sus cabellos rojos. Ella lo empujó contra la pared, y él no se resistió. La tomó con una mano de la cintura, acercándolo a él. Tomándola en sus manos. Solo para él. El deseo se entretejía ahora con la pasión. 

Melanie le acariciaba el pecho, a veces arañándolo con sus uñas, y Harry le acariciaba la espalda descubierta por el escote del vestido.

Se fueron deslizando por la habitación hasta llegar al dormitorio. Cayeron juntos sobre la mullida cama. Harry se hallaba sobre ella, y ahora la besaba en el cuello, mientras que se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa, dejando nuevamente el descubierto su físico de deportista. Ella estrujaba las colchas de la cama entre sus dedos, dejando escapar dulces gemidos. Tomó a Harry del cuello, acercándolo más a ella. El deseo y la pasión ahora era dueño de sus cuerpos, ya no podían controlarse. Melanie tironeaba ahora de la camisa de Harry, para que éste se la sacara completamente. Harry seguía besándola en el cuello, y en los labios, ahora mientras se sacaba el pantalón negro, hasta quedarse solo con la ropa interior. Hizo que Melanie se levantara levemente de la cama, y le comenzó a desabrochar el vestido negro. Melanie era ahora quien besaba a Potter en el cuello. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Harry miró a Melanie a los ojos, y ella lo miró a él. Ambos sonrieron, y se unieron nuevamente en un ardiente beso, mientras se quitaban lo que les quedaba de ropa. Un beso donde el deseo era quien mandaba. Pero no el amor.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. 

Terminé. El capítulo dos, luego de largas horas de dedicación. Y a pesar de las horas, el capítulo me quedó algo corto, ¿verdad? Bueno, sepan entenderme... XD Espero que les guste. Es un capítulo un poco más elevado que el primero, y se vienen algunos un poco más... calientes. 

**Anacaona:** gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi primer capítulo, y espero que este no te haya decepcionado. A mi también me agrada la nueva actitud de Harry. Verás, estoy cansada de que sea siempre tan bueno, y todo eso. Espero que me dejes otro review para saber que tal estuvo este capítulo.

**Bellatrix88:** si me lo pides de esa manera entonces tendré que dejar de escribir! Jajajaja. Es otra broma. Yo jamás dejaré de escribir. JAMAS. Jajajjaa. Me imaginé que te gustaría este nuevo Harry. ¿Y qué tal este capítulo? Jejejejje... saludos de tu amiga Mir!!.

**Hcate:** estas en todas mis historias chica! Jajajaj, eso me alegra de verdad. Si, creo que tienes razón. El primer capítulo no estuvo muy bueno, pero siempre mis primeros capítulos son algo decepcionantes (por no decir toda la historia =0P). Y si, fue corto... jejejje. Perdon! Espero que este te haya gustado. Es más largo que el anterior. Y ya me he dado cuenta de que eres una lectora compulsiva, como yo! Y juro solemnemente que nunca seré capaz de escribir un FF sobre cómo Cho se lava las orejas XD. Gracias por tu review!! P.D: Con respecto a la caza de vampiros... bueno, tenía que elegir un lugar, que no fuera en Inglaterra, ni cercano a ese, así que pensé en EEUU, y me vino a la mente Los Ángeles. Jejeje.

**Yo_ana:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo también te haya parecido interesante. 

**Angelina Black: **Si!! Me alegra que tantas lectoras hayan notado lo cambiado que Harry está. =0D Y lamento que haya sido tan corto. Pero este es larguito!! Digan que lo es!. Bueno, pronto te enterarás de la misión de Harry. Solo puedo decirte que él está en la Isla buscando a una persona.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	3. Capítulo 3: Te encontraré

**Capítulo 3: Te encontraré**

Los rayos del sol la golpeaban en el rostro. Frunció el entrecejo, todavía con los ojos cerrados. No quería despertar. No aún. Giró en la cama, tanteando para dar con él. Pero la cama estaba vacía. Solo ella. Abrió levemente los ojos. El cobertor de la cama se hallaba tirado a los pies de la misma, y ella estaba enredada en las sábanas blancas. Había almohadas esparcidas por todo el suelo. Su vestido negro yacía sobre una silla, prolijamente puesto, junto con sus otras pertenencias. Él debía de haberlo acomodado antes de irse. Irse... ¡se había ido y la había dejado sola en una habitación que no era la de ella, sino la de él! Frunció aun más el entrecejo. Ningún hombre le había hecho eso antes. No después de una noche como había sido aquella. 

Se sentó en la cama, y miró la habitación en la que estaba. La noche anterior no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención. Había estado ocupada con otras cosas. Con su mano derecha sostuvo la sábanas para taparse el cuerpo desnudo.

-¿James?-llamó. Talvez no se había, sino que recién se levantaba. No hubo respuesta.-¿JAMES?-gritó fuertemente. Sin respuesta.-¡No puedo creerlo! Se fue. ¿quién se cree que es? ¿El dios del sexo?-comenzó a exclamar consternada la pelirroja. Tiró las sábanas a un lado, y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su ropa. Comenzó a vestirse.-¿Qué se piensa que soy yo? ¿Una mujer que usa durante una noche, y luego deja tirada por ahí? Te has equivocado, James Evans. Nadie me deja sola.-se puso las sandalias, pero entre lo enojada y ofendida que se sentía, no lograba abrocharlo.-¡Después de la noche que pasamos! ¡Después de todo lo que me dijo! No, no, no. Esto no puede ser. ¡Maldita sandalia!-gritó mientas arrojaba a la sandalia a un lado. Se sentó en la cama, y respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse.-Tranquila, Mel. Tranquila. Lo va a pagar muy caro.-se dijo. Una vez más tranquila, se puso nuevamente de pie, buscó la sandalia, se la colocó, y salió de la suite con la cabeza en alto.

Caminó tranquilo con una mano metida en los bolsillos de su bermuda negra, y la otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo. Llevaba una camina de mangas cortas color rojo oscuro, a medio abrir. Los anteojos de sol le cubrían la vista, y el pelo negro estaba suelto, sin peinar, dándole un aire de rebeldía. Se detuvo en la puerta de un bar. _El Caimán Negro_, se llamaba. Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, aspirando el humo, y manteniéndolo en sus pulmones, mientras veía la entrada del bar, y el cartel que exhibía el nombre. Los vidrios dejaban ver a medias lo que sucedía dentro. Era temprano en la mañana, pero a pesar de eso, había varias personas, con aspecto misterioso, sentados en el bar, algunos callados, otros conversando. Soltó el humo por la boca. Caminó hacia la entrada del bar. Empujó la pesada puerta negra. El hombre que atendía el lugar le dirigió una desconfiada mirada. 

Él lo ignoró por completo, caminando lentamente, y mirando a cada uno de los que estaban dentro del bar. Se acercó a la barra. Apoyando sus codos sobre la misma, de espaldas al hombre que atendía.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?-le preguntó de mal modo el dueño del lugar. Él giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y con la mano que no sostenía el cigarrillo, se sacó los anteojos y miró al hombre a través de sus ojos verdes.

-Si, puede ayudarme.-le dijo, ahora, girando para ponerse de frente al hombre. Se colgó los anteojos del bolsillo de la camisa, ubicado en el pecho. Metió una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su bermuda, y extrajo una foto en blanco y negro. Foto _muggle_, ya que no estaba en movimiento.-Necesito que me diga donde encuentro a este hombre-le dijo él, extendiéndole la foto al dueño del bar. El hombre pareció palidecer al ver la foto, y miró con más desconfianza, y cierto temor, al recién llegado.

-No se quien es-le dijo el dueño, devolviéndole la foto. El joven se llevó nuevamente el cigarrillo a la boca, y lo dejó allí sostenido, mientras tomaba la foto que el "barman" le extendía de regreso. La guardó en el mismo bolsillo de donde la había sacado.

-Así que no sabe quien es-dijo el muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes, levantando levemente las cejas, y todavía guardando, supuestamente la foto. Varias personas del bar los miraban ahora. El barman volvió a negar.-Claro-dio, con el cigarrillo apretado en los labios. Giró sobre sus talones, como para irse, pero antes de que nadie lo notara, había tomado al dueño del local por el cuello de la remera, lo había arrastrado sobre la barra, y ahora lo apuntaba con su varita, sin soltar la remera.-Me dirás quién es este hombre y dónde puedo encontrarlo, o no volverás a decir nada más en tu vida.-lo amenazó, con el cigarrillo todavía en los labios. El barman temblaba. Dos hombres se pusieron de pie, y amenazaron con sacar sus varitas, pero el muchacho era inteligente-¡y ustedes no se muevan, o lo lamentarán!-los amenazó, sin quitar su mirada del dueño del bar.

-Su nom-m-mbre es Javier Moreno. O al men-nos así se hace llamar. V-v-vive en una gran mansión, hacia el sur, en la parte rocosa de la isla. Por f-favor n-no me mates-le dijo el hombre, temblando, al borde del llanto. El joven sonrió de lado. Sin guardar su varita, lo soltó. El hombre cerró los ojos y respiró aliviado. El moreno tomó el cigarrillo que llevaba en los labios con su mano derecha, y derramó las cenizas sobre el barman.

-Más vale, y por el tu propio bien, que esa información sea de verdad, porque sino, volveré. Y lo lamentarás.-diciendo esto, guardó su varita en su bermuda, y salió del bar. El sol le pegó fuertemente en la cara. Tomó los anteojos de sol y volvió a colocárselos. Sonrió ampliamente, y rió hacia sus adentro, divertido. _"Javier Moreno, prepárate. Porque Harry Potter está detrás de ti."_.

Caminó con rapidez hasta su habitación, un piso más abajo. La gente la miraba, sorprendida. No era común ver a alguien vestido de gala tan temprano en la mañana. Pero Melanie los ignoraba. No podía perder el tiempo en ellos.

Entró en su dormitorio, en el piso ocho. Cerró la puerta con violencia, y abriendo el ropero, se cambió el vestido negro de gala, por una bikini floreada, y un vestido corto de playa. Salió nuevamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con más violencia que al entrar. Parecía una fiera.

Tras un largo tiempo de viaje en el ascensor, llegó a la planta baja. Se dirigió directo hacia la recepcionista del hotel, la misma muchacha que había recibido el día anterior a Harry.

-Bueno días-la saludó ella, con su sonrisa de siempre.

-No tienen nada de buenos-dijo la pelirroja, de mal humor- dígame, ¿vio salir hoy a un muchacho de pelo negro, ojos verdes, buen físico y apuesto?-le preguntó Mel. 

-El señor Evans-le dijo la recepcionista. Melanie levantó una ceja, sorprendida. La recepcionista se sonrojó levemente.-Salió temprano en la mañana. Parecía apurado.-

-¿No dijo nada en especial?-preguntó Mel, impaciente.

-Pues sí. "Si una pelirroja muy bonita viene y le pregunta por mí, entréguele este paquete", me dijo.-le respondió la mujer, entregándole una caja negra, chata, con una cinta roja alrededor. Melanie tomó la caja sorprendida. No se esperaba eso. Pegada sobre la tapa de la pequeña caja, había una nota:

_Melanie:_

_            Lamento haberme ido tan temprano. Tenía algo importante que hacer. Espero que al menos, esto compense mi ausencia. De seguro te quedará hermoso._

_                                                           James._

Melanie dejó la nota a un lado, y abrió la caja. Casi se cae desmayada cuando vio dentro un hermosísimo collar de plata y diamantes, de seguro muy costoso. Acarició el collar con la mano que le quedaba libre. Brillaba como si tuviera luz propia. Repentinamente, todo el enojo pareció borrarse de su corazón.

-No hay nada que no pueda ser arreglado con un buen regalo-dijo la recepcionista, mirando encantada el collar. Mel asintió, muda. Rápidamente, cerró la caja, tomó la carta, y volvió hacia el ascensor, de regreso a su cuarto.

-Buenas tardes, Ailyn. ¿vino la pelirroja preguntando por mi?-le habló Harry, sonriente, a la recepcionista, mientras que entraba en el Hotel.

-Oh, si, vino, señor Evans. Durante la mañana. Bajó del ascensor hecha una bestia, y me encaró como si yo lo tuviera a usted escondido en mi bolsillo.-le contestó ella, riendo. Harry le sonrió.-Me preguntó por usted, y yo inmediatamente le dije el mensaje que usted había dejado, y le entregué su regalo.

-¿Y ella que dijo?-preguntó Harry, interesado, mientras se apoyaba sobre el amplio escritorio de Ailyn.

-Pues, decir no dijo nada, señor. Pero si hubiera visto su expresión. Quedó fascinada, encantada. Y no era para menos. ¿dónde compró semejante joya, señor Evans? Es hermosa-

-En Estados Unidos, Ailyn.-

-¿Para ella?-

-No, lo compré porque era hermoso, y porque sabía que algún día, iba a necesitar un buen regalo para una hermosa muchacha.-le respondió Potter. Ailyn volvió a reír. 

-Es usted todo un genio en la materia mujeres, ¿verdad, señor Evans?-le dijo entre risas. Harry levantó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Digamos que sé como complacerlas-se limitó a decir. Hubo un silencio. Harry se acercó a la recepcionista.-¿qué es esto?-dijo acercando su mano a la oreja de la muchacha. Repentinamente, Potter sacó una rosa roja de la oreja de Ailyn.- Para una hermosa recepcionista, que hoy me salvó la vida con una pelirroja-le dijo él, mientras le extendía la rosa. Ella se sonrojó levemente, mientras tomaba la rosa, y sonreía.-Me tengo que ir a preparar para la cena.-le comunicó, y ella asintió, volviendo a su trabajo.- Ailyn...-recordó-¿puedo pedirte un favor más?-la chica asintió.-Necesito saber si el señor Javier Moreno se hospedó en este hotel alguna vez.-

-Moreno... Moreno...-repitió la muchacha, tratando de recordar. Harry metió la mano en un bolsillo de su bermuda, y sacó la foto. Se la extendió a la recepcionista.-Oh! Si, lo recuerdo-dijo mirando al hombre de la foto.-Javier Moreno. Si. Un hombre... llamativo, podría decirse. Pasó aquí unos días, mientras que buscaba una casa para comprar. Era algo desagradable. Engreído. No se, se me hace como que escondía algo. Me daba un poco de miedo, si le tengo que confesar, señor Evans-Ailyn dio rienda suelta a su lengua, susurrando para que no la escucharan. Y Harry escuchó todo detenidamente.-¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor Evans?-

-Por nada en especial. Estuve trabajando con él durante un tiempo, y tuve noticias de que estaría aquí, así que pensé en ver si alguien lo conocía.-le mintió. Ella asintió, y volvió a sus trabajo. Él reemprendió su camino hacia el ascensor. Tenía que prepararse para esa noche.

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.

Y terminé.... bueno, me tardé de verdad mucho tiempo, y pido perdón, pero estuve ocupada con otra de mis historias (creo que tengo demasiadas juntas =0S). Gracias a los reviews de Paulina Gryffindor, a Hcate (otro review largo, mi amiga. Ya te vas a enterar quien es este hombre que Harry persigue) y a Bellatrix88 ( gracias por tu e-mail! Espero que soluciones el problema de tu PC). Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntármela en un review.

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaurë

·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·. ·¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·.


	4. Nota de la Autora

Nota de la autora

**Hola! Espero que todos estén bien. Si escribo esto, no es para perder tiempo, ni ocupar espacio, sino para informarles algo que considero importante, y creo que se merecen saber.**

**DURANTE LO QUE QUEDA DEL MES DE FEBRERO ME VOY DE VACACIONES A LA COSTA DE ARGENTINA. La primera semana la voy a pasar con mis padres, en Mar del Plata, y es probable que pueda subir algún capítulo (nada seguro). Y la segunda semana, me voy con mis tres mejores amigas a Cariló (otro lugar de la costa), y tengan por seguro que no podré subir nada en esa semana. **

**Espero que sepan disculpar mi falta de constancia con mis historias, y también espero que a pesar del tiempo que voy a tardar en subir el capítulo siguiente, sigan leyendo mis historias.**

**Con mucho cariño hacia mis lectores, quienes son mi verdadera inspiración ;-)**

**Saludos mágicos,**

**Mirlaur**

**P.D: encontrarán este mismo mensaje en todos mis FFs. ^_^**


	5. Capitulo 4: Usa mi regalo y nada más

**Capitulo 4: Usa mi regalo... y nada más**

Harry entró en el Salón de Fiestas del hotel. Allí se encontró nuevamente con todos los que se hospedaban en aquel edificio. Era común que asistieran a la cena de las noches, vestidos de gala. Se sentó en una de las banquetas de madera, ubicadas junto a la barra de tragos, en la cual estaba nada menos que Chris.

-Buenas noches, señor Evnas-lo saludó. A diferencia de la última vez, Chris vestía ahora elegantemente. 

-Buenas noches, Chris. ¿También atiendes este bar?-le preguntó Potter.

-Oh, no, lo mío es el sol y la playa, James. Pero el otro barman enfermó, y me pidieron que lo reemplazara.-le comentó Chris, mientras que le servía un extraño trago. Harry lo bebió. Era muy fuerte.

-¿Eres de aquí, Chris?-le preguntó Harry, mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierta pelirroja. Pero no la encontró.

-Desde que nací que vivo aquí, James. Llevo veinticuatro años en esta Isla, y tengo que confesar que todavía no me he aburrido. Es como estar siempre de vacaciones, por lo menos para mí. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es atender a la gente con una sonrisa, servirle unos tragos, y despedirme con otra sonrisa.-le comentó Chris, riendo. Harry asintió, mientras sonreía. Sintió un poco de envidia ante la confesión del muchacho. Toda su vida había sido como unas largas vacaciones. Mientras que la de él, había sido como un eterno infierno. Por primera vez, deseó no tener nada en qué preocuparse, vivir relajado, disfrutar de la paz. Como toda la gente de esa isla. Parecía que todos se levantaban y se iban a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos eran felices. E inocentes. Ajenos a la realidad del mundo, ajenos al dolor, al sufrimiento. Todo era demasiado perfecto. Demasiado hermoso. Y eso, perturbaba a Harry. -¿y tu de donde eres?-preguntó el muchacho, mientras servía más tragos para otros clientes.

-La curiosidad te puede, ¿no, Chris?-le dijo Potter, riendo.-Soy de Inglaterra, pero hace cinco años que no voy por allá.-

-¿No extrañas?-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Harry sorprendido, tomando un sorbo del trago.

-Tu país. Tu gente. Tu tierra. Tus costumbres. A tu familia, y tus amigos.-le dijo Chris, mientras que limpiaba el interior unas copas con un trapo blanco.-Yo solo me fui de esta isla en una ocasión, a México. Fueron solo dos meses, pero sentí que era un eternidad. No veía la hora de regresar. ¿a ti no te pasa lo mismo?-le preguntó asombrado. Harry levantó los hombros, sin saber que decir. Definitivamente no le sucedía eso.

-Pues... la verdad es que tengo una manera diferente de ver las cosas, Chris. En mi país, rodeado de mi gente, me siento atrapado, como si me ahogara. Y las costumbres, son en todos lados prácticamente las misma. En cuanto a mi familia... yo no tengo familia, y los pocos amigos que tengo también viajan mucho, como yo. No tengo nada que perder, pero mucho por ganar, Chris.-le dijo Potter, y terminó de tomarse su trago. Chris lo miraba, en parte asombrado. Luego, volvió a sonreír.

-Como se nota que usted no es de aquí.-le dijo ahogando una risa. Harry levantó las cejas, sin comprender lo que eso quería decir. Luego, metiendo la mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón, extrajo un atado de cigarrillos. Sacó uno, y prendió un fósforo.-El cigarro terminará matándote-le dijo Chris entre risas. Harry también rió, mientras soltaba una nube de humo.

-Créeme, no va a ser el cigarro lo que me mate. Y de todas formas, algún día voy a morir.-le contestó Potter. Él y el barman rieron alegremente. 

Harry sintió como una suave mano le sacaba el cigarro de los labios. Miró a su costado. Sentado junto a él, con su cigarro en la mano, y luciendo un vestido verde muy escotado, estaba Melanie Lee. Harry le sonrió, y se llevó la mano a su propio cuello. Melanie lo imitó, y tanteó el collar de diamantes que tenía colgado.-Me imaginé que te quedaría espléndido.-le dijo Potter. El barman dirigió unas miradas divertidas a la pareja, y luego, se alejó a atender a otros.

-Muy feo lo que hiciste hoy a la mañana, señor Evans-le dijo Mel, y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, tragando el humo, llenando sus pulmones de nicotina. Luego, soltó lo que quedaba del humo en el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Todavía no me lo perdonas?-le peguntó Potter, sacándole el cigarrillo de los labios, tomando una bocanada de humo, y regresándolo de nuevo a la boca de la muchacha pelirroja.

Harry la empujó contra la pared del ascensor. La miró unos segundos a los ojos negros, y luego, la besó de manera salvaje. Nuevamente, el deseo los dominaba. Era más fuerte que ellos. Melanie no se negó al beso, y débiles gemidos brotaban de su boca, ahogándose en los labios del muchacho. Potter comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, subiendo cada vez más, hasta llegar a su cintura. La tomó de la cola, levantándola. Y ella entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de él. Se besaban con pasión, con lujuria. Parecían quemarse con los labios. Melanie se aferraba fuertemente al vigoroso muchacho, mientras que él la mantenía sostenida por los muslos. Ya no tenían control sobre ellos mismos. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dando lugar al piso número nueve. Harry bajó con Mel todavía colgada de su cintura, besándose desenfrenadamente. Llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto 90, y la abrió dándole una patada, luego de insertar la llave y ver todo el tiempo que tardaba en abrir. Entró a la suite, con Melanie todavía sobre él, y cerró la puerta como pudo. Luego, ya sin poder aguantar, recostó a Melanie sobre el piano del comedor. Ella lo miró desde la profundidad de sus ojos negros, y no esperó a que él se desvistiera. Tomándolo con brusquedad de la camisa, lo arrastró hasta ella, y lo besó. Tiró de la camisa, haciendo que los botones saltaran por todos lados. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó la camisa. Él, también fuera de sí, le sacó el vestido verde con violencia, rompiéndole el cierre. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, mientras recorría con sus manos las largas piernas de la muchacha, quien comenzaba a gemir más fuertemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y la boca levemente abierta. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre el piano, con las piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de Harry. Y él, allí, recostado sobre ella, pero con los pies apoyados sobre el piso. Dejó que su mano izquierda subiera lentamente por al pierna, mientras que con la mano restante, acariciaba el resto del cuerpo de la muchacha. Ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Finalmente, su mano llegó a su entrepierna, y la acarició con cuidado y delicadeza, mientras que los gemidos de Melanie iban en aumento. Ella levantó levemente la cabeza, aferrándose con las manos de la espalda de él. Luego, sin previo aviso, lo tiró sobre el piano, quedando él abajo, y ella sentada sobre él. Harry sonrió divertido. Ella le besó el cuello, y fue descendiendo, besándole el pecho, al tiempo que le sacaba los pantalones... Harry estaba allí, quito, disfrutando del momento, acariciándole los cabellos a la pelirroja. 

La noche fue larga, y la pasión intensa. Sin saber como, Harry y Melanie terminaron en el dormitorio, ambos recostados sobre la cama, sin sábanas que los cubrieran, entrelazados. Unidos. Algunas gotas frías de sudor rodaban por sus rostros agotados. La respiración agitada. El cuerpo cansado. Se miraron a los ojos, y se desearon una vez más.

-James...-dijo Melanie en un suspiro, jadeante. Harry le llevó una mano a los labios, haciéndola callar. Le acarició tiernamente el rostros y los cabellos rojos.

-No digas nada, Mel. –y la hizo callar con un beso.

Abrió los ojos levemente. Nuevamente, el sol de la mañana la estaba despertando. Levantó levemente la cabeza, y se encontró con el rostro dormido de Harry. Lo acarició con delicadeza. Recorrió sus ojos, su nariz, su boca. Lentamente, y en silencio, acercó sus labios a los de él. Harry abrió levemente los ojos. Ella se separó sutilmente. Él sonrió.

-Hola-la saludó, acariciándole la espalda.

-No te fuiste-dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

-No, no me fui-le dijo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.-¿Qué hora es, Mel?-le preguntó.

-Son las diez y cuarto de la mañana-le informó ella, recostada sobre el pecho de él. Harry se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que Melanie cayera fuera de la cama.-¡Hay!-dijo ella, en el suelo. Harry la miró, riendo.

-La lamento preciosa, pero se me hizo tarde-dijo, mientras que la levantaba del suelo y la recostaba nuevamente sobre la cama.

-¿Tarde?-dijo ella asombrada y enojada.-¿Tarde para qué? ¡Estas de vacaciones!-le gritó.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-Chris.-le confesó ella.-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Por qué te tienes que ir? ¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Te vas a encontrar con alguien? ¿Es una chica?- Mel le preguntó. Harry estaba dando vueltas por toda la suite mientras se vestía y acomodaba un poco la habitación. Y Melanie, iba detrás de él, haciéndole cientos de preguntas, a las cuales Harry no respondía, mientras que se ponía una camisa del joven.-¡JAMES!-gritó finalmente, y Potter giró a mirarla.-Quiero explicaciones.-reclamó.

-No puedo, Melanie. –y diciendo esto, la besó en la frente, y salió del cuarto.

Detuvo el auto alquilado en la entrada de la gran mansión. Guardó las llaves en un bolsillo de su short de baño. Se quitó los anteojos de sol y miró la casa que se lazaba frente a él. No le cabía dudas de que allí vivía Javier Moreno, como se hacía llamar en las Islas Caimán uno de los asesinos más buscados en la comunidad mágica. Respiró profundo, y subió los escasos escalones que había en la entrada, para llegar a una gran puerta de madera. Golpeó. Nada. Volvió a Golpear. Nada. Golpeó por una tercera vez, con fastidio. Una pequeña rendija en la puerta se abrió dejando ver tan solo los ojos de un elfo doméstico.

-¿Señor?-le preguntó, de manera descortés.

-Vengo a ver al señor Moreno-le pidió Harry.

-¿De parte de...?-

-Un viejo amigo-

-Lo lamento, el señor no se encuentra en casa.-le respondió el elfo. Harry lo miró durante unos segundos, entornando los ojos.

-Entonces déjele dicho que un viejo amigo de Londres está en la isla, y que volverá para verlo.-le dijo Harry, pero sabía que el elfo estaba mintiendo. Moreno estaba allí adentro. El elfo asintió y la rendija se cerró con rapidez. Harry permaneció unos segundos allí parado, y luego volvió a su auto. Abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento de conductor, e hizo arrancar el auto. Descendió de la colina, pensando, meditando. Es así que no notó el bulto negro que había en los asientos traseros. 

Detuvo su auto alquilado cerca de la playa, pero no bajó. Al contrario, subió todas las ventanas y prendió el aire acondicionado. Buscó en la guantera su paquete de cigarrillos, y prendió uno, dándole una que otra pitada ocasional. Terminó el cigarro, y lo estaba apagando en el cenicero, cuando sintió unas manos que se aferraban fuertemente a su cuello, impidiéndole que respirara correctamente.

-El fumar es perjudicial para la salud, ¿lo sabías?-le dijo una voz femenina al oído. Inmediatamente, las manos que lo ahorcaban dejaron de apretar con tanta fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Melanie?-le preguntó tranquilamente, mientras se frotaba el cuello. La pelirroja pasó al asiento de adelante.

-¿Qué hago acá? ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, James? ¿Qué me quedara tranquila en tu dormitorio esperando a que volvieras para poder echarnos otro polvo?-le dijo ella enojada, con los brazos cruzados, y mirando también hacia delante. Harry rió.

-No hubiera sido mala idea.-confesó, entre risas. Melanie frunció aun más el entrecejo.

-Mira, Evans. Yo no soy tu juguete sexual, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy pendiente de ti, ni del sexo, aunque te parezca mentira.-le dijo enojada. Harry la miró, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.- ¿A quién fuiste a ver?-le exigió la pelirroja. 

-No es de tu incumbencia.-

-¡Claro que lo es!-le gritó ella.

-¿A sí?-le dijo Potter en tono sarcástico.-¿Y en que te incumbe?

-Me incumbe porque... tu y yo... nosotros...-Mel parecía por primera vez nerviosa. No sabía que decir. Hizo un breve silencio.

-Te estoy escuchando Melanie Lee.-

-Tu y yo...ehmm... bueno... tu y yo...-pero Mel no sabía como continuar las cosas.-No se lo que somos realmente, pero no me agrada que hagas estas cosas.-dijo ella caprichosamente.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Visitar viejos compañeros?-

-¿Es la casa de un... compañero?-dijo Lee, y el color pareció subir a sus mejillas. Harry asintió.-Yo pensé que...

-Pensaste que iba a ver a otra mujer.-la cortó Potter. Ella asintió, algo avergonzada.

-Lo lamento.-se disculpó. Harry giró a mirarla, y le sonrió.

-Disculpas aceptadas-le dijo, y se acercó para besarla. Se unieron en un beso, que por primera vez, parecía sincero.

-¡POTTER!-volvió a gritar la voz de Harver desde la chimenea.

-¡Ya voy!-gritó Potter, desde el baño, mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y salía de la bañadera, repleta de agua.-¿Señor?-dijo, una vez que estuvo parado frente a la cabeza de su jefe.

-Lamento sacarte del baño, Harry-se disculpó el hombre. Harry asintió-Tengo noticias.

-¿Cuáles, señor?-le preguntó.

-Se hará una fiesta, en otra de las islas, dentro de una semana. Nuestro hombre estará ahí.-le informó Harver.

-No hay problema, señor. Iré a esa fiesta y lo atraparé.-dijo Potter con seguridad. El hombre sonrió de lado.

-Si que hay problemas, Potter.-Harver hizo una pausa-Tienes que estar casado para entrar a la fiesta. Así que tendrás que encontrar a alguna mujer y casarte con ella en esta semana. Aunque siendo tu Potter, de seguro ya tienes a la mujer-le dijo Harver.

-Marcus, espera-Harry lo llamó por su nombre, cosa que sorprendió al viejo. Potter tenía expresión seria y preocupada.-Cuando me enviaste a esta isla, no dijiste que casarme estaba dentro de la misión.-

-Lo sé, Harry. Lo sé. Pero yo no sabía que iba a suceder algo así. Y no podemos desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta. Muchacho, necesitamos que busques una mujer y que te cases con ella de inmediato. Una vez que la fiesta haya pasado, puedes divorciarte. No me importa. Pero no volveremos a tener una oportunidad con esta-

-¿El hombre al que persigo es casado?-preguntó Potter.

-Si, lo es. Desde hace unos años.-

-Me lleva el diablo.-murmuró Potter, más para él que para Harver.

-¿Decías?-le preguntó Harver, quien verdaderamente no había escuchado lo que decía.

-Nada importante.-dijo Potter, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas.-No puedo creer que me estén obligando a casarme...-murmuró. Pero esta vez, Harver lo escuchó.

-No te lo tomes tan mal, hijo.-le dijo, tomando un aire paternal.-Imagínate que es otra misión. 

-Preferiría que me mandaran al infierno a matar por segunda vez a Voldemort-le dijo Harry, sonriendo. Harver también rió.

-Nos alcanzó con que lo mataras una vez, Harry. Suerte-y diciendo esto, desapareció entre unas llamas verdes.

Y Harry quedó allí, solo y empapado, pensando en que _debía_ casarse. No por amor. Sino por deber. Él, que había escapado tanto a comprometerse con alguien, ahora tenía que casarse, ¡y en una semana!. Sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Años de lidiar con los peores problemas que pueden imaginarse, y ahora no sabía que hacer ante la idea de un casamiento. Y lo que era aún peor... _su_ casamiento.


	6. Capítulo 5: Misión “Casamiento”

**Capítulo 5: Misión "Casamiento"**

El día era perfecto. La gente se amontonaba en las playas de la isla, disfrutando del sol y el agua. Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado con otra cosa. 

-Chris, un martini-le pidió al barman.

-Como digas James... _Bond_-bromeó el rubio, quien siempre estaba alegre. Harry trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. Chris le tendió una copa de martini. Harry la hizo girar en su mano, mientras miraba a la aceituna sumergida en el alcohol. Luego, sin pensarlo, tomó todo el contenido de la copa de un solo trago.

-Chris, un mojito-le pidió Harry. Chris borró su sonrisa.

-James, creo que ya has bebido suficiente. A menos que tengas pensado probar todos los tragos que existen.-le dijo.

-Entonces un margarita-

-No.-se negó el barman.

-¿Bloody Mary?-

-No-

-¿Caipirinha?

-Jamás

-¡Un daiquiri!-intentó Potter.

-Nunca

-¿Un tequila?-

-Primero muerto.-

-Entonces un agua mineral-se resignó Harry, dejando caer su cabeza contra la barra.-

-Aquí tienes-le dijo Chris, dándole un agua mineral-¿Qué te sucede, compadre?-

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste sumamente presionado por tu trabajo?-le preguntó Harry, levantando levemente la cabeza para mirarlo, y tomando con descano un trago de agua. Chris pareció pensar unos segundos.

-No, este trabajo solo me da satisfacciones-le confesó el joven rubio.

-Pues yo amo mi trabajo, pero a veces, siento demasiadas obligaciones.-

-Suele pasar. La gente de ciudad termina por cansarse de tanta presión, y se vienen a vivir a lugares como este.-

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Harry, recordando las palabras de Harver el día que había llegado a la Isla.

-Pero estás de vacaciones, hermano. Olvídate de todo. Disfruta.-le dijo Chris, dándole una palmada en el brazo.-Por cierto, ¿qué tal las cosas con Melanie?-le preguntó en un tono más bajo. Harry sonrió.

-Ella es... increíble-le confesó el morocho.

-Tienes suerte, James.-le dijo Chris, mientras servía el trago a un señor. Fue en eso, al levantar la vista, que la vio. Su pelo parecía haberse prendido fuego. Caminaba tranquila, junto a sus amigas, entre la gente de la playa. Pero ella era la que llamaba más la atención. Harry se enderezó en su silla, y la miró con detenimiento. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, que estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol. De lo contrario, en su lucidez, jamás lo haría. Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia donde se había sentado Melanie junto a sus amigas. Ellas conversaban alegremente, y no notaron que un apuesto muchacho se les acercaba, hasta que su sombra les tapó el sol. Mel levantó la vista, y sonrió al ver a Potter.

-¿Viniste a disfrutar del día?-le preguntó sonriendo. Las muchachas los miraban con grandes sonrisas en los labios.

-Nosotras vamos al mar.-dijo una de ellas, y todas se pusieron de pie y se fueron, no antes sin lanzar una última mirada a la pareja. Harry se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

-No me respondiste. ¿Viniste a disfrutar del día?-le volvió a preguntar ella.

-No-dijo cortante.-Vine a pedirte que te cases conmigo-soltó el morocho. Melanie se quedó dura, sin saber que decir. Allí, sentado junto a ella, estaba un muchacho apuesto y fuerte que le pedía matrimonio. Miró fijamente a esos ojos verdes que tenía frente a ella. Y no lo podía negar. Había caído bajo el encanto de aquel muchacho. Pero... ¿era eso amor? No lo sabía con seguridad.

-No se que responder-confesó ella.

-No respondas ahora. Respóndeme cuando tengas la respuesta-y diciendo esto, Harry se puso de pie.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se recostó sobre la cómoda cama boca arriba. Sería la primera noche que estaría solo desde que había llegado. Cerró los ojos, pero no se durmió. No tenía sueño. Todavía giraba por su cabeza la idea de tener que casarse esa misma semana. Se escuchó el golpear en la puerta.

-¿Si?-preguntó, sin levantarse.

-Servicio de limpieza-anunciaron.

-Pase en otro momento, por favor.-pidió Harry, a los gritos desde su dormitorio. Un par de minutos habían pasado, cuando se volvió a escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta-DIJE QUE PASEN EN OTRO MOMENTO-gritó con más fuerza.

-Si me lo dices de esa forma, creo que no me queda otra opción-dijo una dulce voz que él ya conocía. Abrió los ojos, y parada a los pies de la cama estaba Melanie Lee. 

-Perdóname, pensé que eras la de limpieza-le confesó, sonriéndole. Ella se sentó a su lado, en silencio.-¿Has tomado ya una decisión?-le preguntó él.

-Si, ya la tomé. -Hubo un silencio. Harry la miró levantado las cejas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó impaciente. Ella lo miró muy seriamente. A Harry le pareció ver duda en sus ojos, o miedo talvez. Y temió. ¡La estaba perdiendo! No, no podía perder a Melanie. Por primera vez vio a la pelirroja con otros ojos. Ella era una persona maravillosa. Una esposa perfecta. Tenía que hacer algo para no perderla.-Deberás pensar que estoy loco, porque somos dos desconocidos. Que no se lo que hago, y lo que digo. Y es probable que esta sea la mayor locura de mi vida. Pero solo sé que no me importa si es locura o sensatez. Solo quiero que seas mi esposa-Harry confesó desde lo profundo de él. Y eso era lo que sentía ahora.

-James... yo... yo no se si soy una persona cuerda o no. Y me he dado cuenta que eso no me importa. No se si te conozco lo suficiente como para casarme contigo, y no se si seré realmente feliz a tu lado.-le dijo ella, tomando las manos de Harry entre las de ella. Harry sintió que caía por un túnel sin final.-Solo sé... que quiero ser la señora Evans, y todo lo demás no me interesa-le dijo sonriendo. Harry sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras que reía. Y ella también rió.

-Esto, esto es maravilloso-dijo Potter, poniéndose de pie. Y caminado sin rumbo por la habitación-Es genial.-Melanie lo miraba riendo, y débiles lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad.-¿qué hora es?-le preguntó Potter.

-Las seis y veinte de la tarde-le dijo Melanie, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Todavía hay tiempo para casarnos!-gritó Harry, acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Podemos buscar a un cura, y le pediremos que nos case-dijo Harry, mientras la hacía ponerse de pie.

-Pero James, no nos casarán en una iglesia a esta hora, y sin haber avisado.-le dijo Melanie, riendo

-¡Pues que no nos casen en una iglesia! Nos casaremos en cualquier lado. En donde tú quieras-grito Harry arrastrándola hacia la puerta de salida del dormitorio.

-Necesitamos un testigo del casamiento.- argumentó la chica.

-Que Chris sea el testigo-

-¿Y las alianzas?-

-Las compraremos en el viaje-

-James, esto es una locura-

-Exactamente.-Harry se detuvo en la puerta. Tomó el rostro de Mel entre sus manos-Es una completa locura, y por eso va a funcionar-y diciendo esto, la besó dulcemente. Melanie le sonrió.

-Si nos apuramos podemos encontrar al cura de la iglesia a cinco cuadras de acá-le dijo ella, abriendo la puerta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sus pies estaban descalzos, hundidos en la arena. Se sentía nervioso. Jamás había pasado por algo como eso. Se pasó las manos sobre el traje blanco, tratando de dejarlo liso. 

-Tranquilo, James. Es solo un casamiento-le dijo Chris, parado a su lado, también vestido de traje blanco.

-Si, es solo _mi_ casamiento-le dijo Harry, pero al menos ahora sonreía.

Frente a ellos, de espaldas al mar, estaba el cura Mateo, de la parroquia Santa María. Vestía con el típico atuendo de cura, y frente a él, había una pequeña mesa, con una cruz, un cáliz lleno de ostias, y una Biblia. Harry se encontraba parado junto a esta mesa, con Chris a su lado. Y sentadas en sillas, enterradas en la arena, estaban las amigas que Melanie había hecho en el hotel y Ailyn, la recepcionista.

-Ahí viene-anunció Chris. Y efectivamente, una pelirroja vestida en un simple y delicado vestido blanco, y con un ramo de flores blancas en sus manos, estaba llegando. Se veía radiante. Llegó junto a Harry, quien le sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. 

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Melanie Lee, y a James Evans.-comenzó a hablar Mateo. Harry sintió que a medida que la ceremonia pasaba, sus nervios iban en disminución. Pero, para su perturbación, los nervios volvieron con mucha más potencia cuando llegó el momento decisivo de la ceremonia.- Melanie, ¿aceptas a James por esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, por el resto de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?-le preguntó el cura. Por el resto de su vida... eso era mucho tiempo. Harry temió que Melanie se hubiera arrepentido a último momento. La miró, nervioso. Pero ella miraba hacia delante, sonriendo, y no había notado los nervios que Harry tenía en esa mirada.

-Sí, acepto-le respondió con voz alegre. Harry cerró los ojos, aliviado. 

-Y tú, James, ¿aceptas a Melanie por esposa, para amarla y respetarla, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza, por el resto de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?-volvió a preguntar el cura, en dirección a Potter.

-Si, acepto.-contestó el moreno, alegre.

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el cura. Nadie habló.-Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer. Las alianzas, por favor-. Chris se adelantó y sacó de su bolsillo dos sortijas doradas. Le tendió la primera a Melanie, quien la colocó en la mano de Harry, y la segunda a Harry, quien lo colocó en la mano de ella.-Puede besar a la novia-le informó el cura. Harry acercó sus labios a los de ella, y una marea de aplausos calurosos se alzó entre los pocos invitados. Mateo sonreía complacido, mientras que también aplaudía. Harry y Melanie se separaron, y tomaron de debajo de la mesa dos pequeños canastos, con pétalos de flores blancas, y una vela blanca en el interior te estos. Cada uno de los casados tomó un canasto, y se encaminó hacia el mar, seguidos por los invitados. Harry sacó su varita, y Mel lo imitó.

-_Incendio_-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y una llama hizo que las velas se prendieran. Los novios se internaron en el mar calmo, con las canastas en las manos. Y cuando el agua ya les llegaba por las rodillas, dejaron las canastas en el agua, para que el mar se las llevara quien sabe a donde.

-¿Para qué es esto, cariño?-le preguntó Harry, mientras veía alejarse las canastas.

-Las vela representan a nuestras almas encendidas, naufragando en el agua, a merced del mar. Mi madre solía decir que así, los enamorados reciben la eterna protección del mar.-explicó ella.

-Creo que tu madre también estaba loca-le dijo Harry, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba en los cabellos. Lentamente, regresaron a la costa, donde los estaba esperando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 **Y terminé este capítulo. Si me dejan opinar... es pésimo. Lamento mucho tener que obligar a Harry a casarse, pero créanme que sino, mi historia no tendría sentido. Es ahora cuando empieza la parte emocionante... *se escucha música de suspenso de fondo* ... Harry cree conocer a Mel, y ella a él, pero de a poco, las máscaras que cubren sus rostros tendrán que dejarse a un lado. La verdad es inevitable, más aún, cuando de por medio hay un crimen y una traición...**

**Kiara McGonagall:** Quien es Melanie... una de las mejores preguntas que me hicieron. Si te la respondo ahora, mi FF perdería su sentido... pero prometo que en poco tiempo te enterarás de quién es realmente la joven pelirroja. Mmm... veo que no te agrada mucho, ¿verdad? Jejeje, dame tiempo... Melanie es una caja de sorpresas que espera a ser abierta. En cuanto a la misión de Harry... bueno, él está en la Isla para atrapar a un criminal... y es todo lo que puedo decirles. 

**Lily4ever:** Jajajaja, bueno me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia. Sí, a mi también me encantaría recibir un regalo como ese! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo (el cual deja mucho que desear...)

**Hcate:** no puedo creer lo observadora que eres!! Miras todos los detalles, jejeje. Bueno, Harry y Aylin tienen una especie de "conversación pendiente"... veremos que sucede con eso. En cuanto al collar... por ahora no tiene ninguna función especial... talvez en el futuro... ¡No digo nada más! Si, Melanie es "extraña"... y creo que en poco tiempo te voy a dar más motivos para preferir a Aylin. Jjajajaja! *risa de archi-malvada*. Prometo que en cuanto termine con todos mis FFs voy a hacer un intento de historia entre tu y Harry... veremos como funciona. Hablando de historias... ¿ya publicaste las tuyas? Tengo ganas de saber si escribes tus historias con tantos detalles como tus reviews!!! Saludos...

**Bellatrix88:** amiga, te estas confundiendo los personajes. Megan es de **Dark Potter**, y la de esta historia se llama Melanie... pero bueno, conociéndote, no me asombra tu despiste. ¡Moreno! Creí que nadie iba a preguntar por él. Todo un misterio, ¿verdad? Bueno, te puedo decir que él es la persona que Harry tiene que atrapar. Y creo que les gustará a muchos enterarse de quién es este personaje... jejejeje... Para más información, esperan al próximo capítulo!!! Jajaja, si soy mala, ¿y que?


	7. CApítulo 6: La Gran Fiesta

html http-equiv=Content-Type content="text/html; charset=windows-1252"  
  
meta name=ProgId content=Word.Document  
  
meta name=Generator content="Microsoft Word 9"  
  
meta name=Originator content="Microsoft Word 9"  
  
link rel=File-List href="./Capítulo6archivos/filelist.xml"  
  
titleCapítulo 6:/title  
  
!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
  
o:DocumentProperties  
  
o:AuthorGABY/o:Author  
  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
  
o:LastAuthorGABY/o:LastAuthor  
  
o:Revision88/o:Revision  
  
o:TotalTime140/o:TotalTime  
  
o:Created2004-01-19T18:28:00Z/o:Created  
  
o:LastSaved2004-07-06T22:58:00Z/o:LastSaved  
  
o:Pages4/o:Pages  
  
o:Words3086/o:Words  
  
o:Characters17591/o:Characters  
  
o:CompanyGABY Co./o:Company  
  
o:Lines146/o:Lines  
  
o:Paragraphs35/o:Paragraphs  
  
o:CharactersWithSpaces21602/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
  
o:Version9.2812/o:Version  
  
/o:DocumentProperties  
  
/xml![endif]--!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
  
w:WordDocument  
  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
  
/w:WordDocument  
  
/xml![endif]--  
  
style  
  
!--  
  
/ Style Definitions /  
  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
  
margin:0in;  
  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
  
font-size:12.0pt;  
  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
  
page Section1  
  
{size:595.3pt 841.9pt;  
  
margin:70.85pt 85.05pt 70.85pt 85.05pt;  
  
mso-header-margin:35.4pt;  
  
mso-footer-margin:35.4pt;  
  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
  
div.Section1  
  
{page:Section1;}  
  
--  
  
/style  
  
/head  
  
body lang=ES style='tab-interval:35.4pt'  
  
div class=Section1  
  
p class=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalbCapítulo 6: La Gran Fiesta/b/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Me llegó la foto de tu esposa, Potter. Es muy hermosa-le  
  
decía Harver, desde la chimenea, mientras veía a Potter arreglarse para la  
  
fiesta de esa noche./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Si que lo es. Ella es encantadora-le respondió Hary, guardando  
  
su varita en un bolsillo interno del saco negro. Se acomodó la corbata  
  
mirándose en un espejo.-Solo espero que todo salga bien esta noche.-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Lo saldrá. Atraparás a ese Moreno y luego podrás separarte  
  
de la pelirroja-le dijo el hombre. Harry se detuvo en seco.-¿No es eso lo que  
  
quieres?-preguntó astutamente Harver./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Ya no se qué es lo que quiero, señor. Estoy confundido.  
  
Ella me tiene confundido. Aturdido. No se que me sucede, solo se que no quiero alejarme  
  
de ella. La quiero solo para mi. Usted me entiende, ¿verdad?-le habló Harry,  
  
tomando una silla y sentándose frente a la chimenea, donde estaba la cabeza de  
  
su jefe./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Hay, muchacho, estas realmente en un problema. Porque  
  
cuando uno ama, está dispuesto a entregarle todo a su pareja, pero cuando uno idesea/i,  
  
quiere todo del otro.-le dijo inteligentemente Harver. Potter sonrió de lado./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Ese es el problema, señor. Yo lo quiero todo de ella, pero  
  
a la vez, quiero darle todo.-le confesó el joven./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Entonces ya no se que decirte, Harry.-hubo una pausa.-Pero  
  
cuéntame algo de ella. /p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Se llama Melanie Lee, llegó al hotel hace ya casi tres  
  
semanas, es pelirroja, y es mi esposa. Es todo lo que se de ella-dijo Harry  
  
sinceramente./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Un segundo... ¿Le diste ingreso libre a tu cuenta de  
  
Gringotts a una completa desconocida? -le dijo Harver./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-No es una desconocida. Es mi esposa. Y como tal, puede usar  
  
mi dinero como quiera y cuando quiera- le respondió Harry. Harver comenzó a  
  
reír. Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de la casa.-Es ella. Me voy,  
  
señor.-se despidió, poniéndose de pie./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Suerte-le dijo Harver, antes de desaparece entre las leves  
  
llamas. Harry abrió la puerta. Parada frente a él, estaba una hermosa pelirroja  
  
luciendo un elegante vestido plateado. De su cuello colgaba el costoso collar  
  
que Harry le había obsequiado./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Te ves hermosa-le confesó Harry, besándola en la mejilla./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Tu también-le dijo ella. Harry le extendió el brazo, y ella  
  
lo tomó. Juntos caminaron hasta el ascensor. Llegaron a la planta baja,  
  
acaparando la mirada de varias personas en el camino./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¡Que se diviertan, señor y señora Evans!-les dijo Ailyn,  
  
desde el escritorio de recepción, mientras que ellos salían del hotel. Un  
  
hermoso auto estaba estacionado en la puerta del edificio. Harry abrió la puerta  
  
de acompañante, he hizo que Melanie subiera. Luego, cerrando la puerta, subi  
  
en el asiento de conductor. El lujoso auto se puso en marcha./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal----------------/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalBajaron. Había mucha gente allí, esperando a ser trasladada.  
  
Harry le extendió el brazo a la pelirroja para que se tomara de este, y  
  
avanzaron juntos. Era un especie de plataforma, y las parejas estaban haciendo  
  
un fila. En el centro de la plataforma, había dos hombres que le entregaban a  
  
cada pareja un trasladador, que lo trasladaría a la Isla donde se desarrollaba la  
  
fiesta. Harry miró a Melanie de perfil. Se veía tan perfecta. Ella notó la  
  
mirada, y giró también para verlo. Sonrió, y se acercó para besarlo./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-James, supongo que si nos quedaremos un tiempo más en la  
  
Isla, necesitaré comprarme algo de ropa. Tu me entiendes, ¿no?-le sugiri  
  
Melanie, tratando de sonar casual./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Melanie, tienes ingreso libre a mi cuenta bancaria. Saca  
  
todo el dinero que necesites para comprar ropa. Solo trata de no dejarnos en  
  
banca rota-bromeó Harry. Melanie lo volvió a besar en los labios. Ya estaba  
  
llegando su turno. Harry entregó su tarjeta de invitación./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalUno de los hombres (vestido elegante) les entregó a cambio  
  
una pelota de futbol pinchada. Harry y Melanie lo tomaron, y a la cuenta de  
  
tres, se sintieron arrastrados por una fuerza desconocida. Cuando posaron los  
  
pies nuevamente sobre la tierra, ya se encontraban en otro lugar, completamente  
  
diferente. Frente a ellos se alzaba un gigantesco salón de fiestas, y desde el  
  
interior se escuchaban voces y música armoniosa.-¿Lista para entrar a la  
  
prestigiosa fiesta?-dijo Harry, sonriendo mientras levantaba alto la cabeza,  
  
fingiendo arrogancia. Melanie lo imitó, riendo, y entraron juntos al salón./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalMelanie pareció quedarse de piedra al ver el salón. Jamás  
  
había asistido a una fiesta como aquella, y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.  
  
Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalLas paredes eran de una piedra blanca, lisa y brillante, y  
  
el piso contrastaba en una piedra más oscura, de color gris, y con pintas de  
  
color blanco. Miró al techo, y se llenó de asombro al ver que todo el techo era  
  
una enorme cúspide de vidrio, que permitía la luz de la noche penetrar por él.  
  
De todas formas, el Salón se hallaba iluminado por grandes arañas colgando en  
  
el aire (bN/a:/b "arañas" para los que no saben, se las llama a las  
  
lámparas antiguas que colgaban del techo con muchas velas). Todos los decorados  
  
de las columnas, puertas, ventanales, sillas y mesas, todo parecía estar hecho  
  
en oro y plata, y era de un fineza increíble. Todas las damas del lugar vestían  
  
con caros y lujosos vestidos de gala, y los hombres todos con traje elegante,  
  
en tonos oscuros, sumamente caros. Las joyas de las damas brillaban a la luz de  
  
las velas. Instintivamente, Mel se llevó la mano al cuello, para descubrir que  
  
todavía tenía puesto su collar de diamantes. Dudaba que en ese Salón hubiera  
  
algo tan hermoso como ese collar./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-James...-suspiró casi sin habla. Harry la miró,  
  
alegre.-Esto es precioso. ¿Cómo conseguiste entradas para este lugar?/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Ya ves que no te has casado con un hombre cualquiera-le contest  
  
Harry, y la hizo avanzar hacia donde había un elegante hombre, vestido de  
  
mayordomo, y con una extensa lista en la mano./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Bienvenidos a la Fiesta de Parejas de las Islas Caimán.  
  
Ustedes son...-los recibió el hombre, sonriente. Era muy simpático./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-El señor y la señora Evans-le comunicó Harry, también  
  
sonriendo. El hombre buscó en la lista, hasta dar con su nombre. Volvió a  
  
sonreír./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Adelante, señores Evans. Que disfruten la fiesta-les dijo,  
  
haciendo una amplia reverencia./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalEran una pareja tan perfecta. Ella, bella y elegante, con un  
  
toque de fineza, y a la vez, de salvaje. Él, todo un dandi, apuesto y  
  
caballeroso. Todas las miradas se detenían en ellos./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalPero Harry, tenía la mirada perdida, o al menos así crey  
  
Melanie. En realidad, él buscaba a una persona. Javier Moreno. Tenía que estar  
  
por ahí. Harver le había dicho que Moreno se había casado, y que asistiría a  
  
esa fiesta sin falta. Miró a cada una de las personas en esa sala  
  
detalladamente. Él tenía que estar en algún lado. Pero... ¿dónde?/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Bailamos?-le dijo Mel a su oído, mientras lo tomaba de la  
  
mano y lo llevaba hasta la pista de baile, donde tocaba una música lenta y  
  
armoniosa.span style="mso-spacerun: yes"  /spanTomó a su esposa por la  
  
cintura, y bailó con ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero su  
  
atención estaba en otro lugar. Y Melanie notó esto.-James, ¿qué te sucede?  
  
Pareces disperso, distraído. ¿Sucede algo malo?/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-No, amor, nada. Absolutamente nada. ¿Recuerdas esa casa a  
  
la que fui hace unos días, que tu te escondiste en el auto para seguirme?-le  
  
preguntó. Lee asintió, algo avergonzada-Bueno, esperaba encontrarme al dueño de  
  
esa casa en esta fiesta. Es un viejo amigo, y realmente tengo ganas de volver a  
  
verlo. Tenemos imuchas/i cosas de que hablar-le explicó Harry, tratando de  
  
salir de paso. Pero en parte, era verdad. Él conocía a Moreno desde hacía mucho  
  
tiempo, y era hora de saldar algunas cuentas pendientes./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalDurante las dos horas restantes, Harry se dedicó casi  
  
exclusivamente a buscar y encontrar a Javier Moreno, aunque sin éxito. Por su  
  
parte, Melanie comenzaba a fastidiarse ante el poco interés que Potter ponía en  
  
ella. Hacía menos de una semana que estaban casados y Harry parecía haber  
  
perdido todo interés por ella. Pero para su suerte (o desgracia) eso estaba por  
  
terminar./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalFinalmente, Harry lo vio. Vestido de traje negro, muy  
  
elegante, con expresión de superioridad y arrogancia. De cabellos rubios,  
  
peinados prolijamente, y ojos grises, penetrantes, malévolos. De su misma edad.  
  
Javier Moreno estaba parado junto a una muchacha también rubia, de ojos verdes.  
  
La muchacha no era bonita, pero había algo especial en ella, que atraía de  
  
alguna manera./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Te encontré-susurró Harry. Y Melanie lo escuchó./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿De quién hablas?-le preguntó ella, cansada de que Harry se  
  
mostrara tan distante./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Enseguida vuelvo. Espérame-le dijo él, besándola en la  
  
frente y poniéndose de pie. Caminó con paso firme hacia donde Moreno se  
  
hallaba, conversando con su mujer. Potter metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos  
  
y sacó algo que tenía guardado especialmente para fiestas como esa: un habano.  
  
Lo tomó entre sus dedos, apagado.-Disculpe, ¿fuego tiene?-le preguntó Harry a  
  
Javier Moreno, una vez que estuvo parado junto a él. El rubio lo miró, algo  
  
confundido. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un caro encendedor, en el cual  
  
Harry vio que había dibujada una serpiente negra. Potter se llevó el habano a  
  
los labios, mientras que Moreno le alcanzaba el encendedor. Harry tomó el  
  
objeto entre sus dedos, y luego de encender el habano, se lo devolvió al  
  
dueño.-Gracias, Malfoy-le dijo, sonriendo de manera arrogante. /p  
  
p class=MsoNormalFue como un baldazo de agua fría. Moreno se quedó duro,  
  
empalideciendo todavía más de lo que ya era. Una expresión de terror surcó su  
  
rostro, seguida por una de asombro, y luego una de odio./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Debí imaginarme que no me dejarías en paz, Potter-le  
  
susurró, arrastrando las palabras, algo tan típico de él. Giró para mirar a su  
  
esposa-María, ¿nos dejas solos unos minutos?-le pidió a la mujer, quien sonri  
  
levemente, y se fue. Malfoy la vio desaparecer entre la gente, y se volvió para  
  
mirar a su mayor enemigo, desde la edad de once años.- Y se puede saber cómo  
  
llegaste acá, Potter./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Bueno, digamos que me enviaron hasta acá por ti, Malfoy. El  
  
Ministerio de Londres te quiere muerto, o encarcelado. Y mi misión es que una  
  
de esas dos cosas se cumpla.-le respondió Harry, en tono tranquilo, como si  
  
estuvieran hablando de algo trivial. De vez en cuando, fumaba un poco del  
  
habano./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Interesante. Era lo que me imaginaba.-le dijo Draco,  
  
riendo.-Lástima que te será imposible cumplir con esa misión, Potter./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Eso está por verse.-lo contradijo Harry, mientras que movía  
  
levemente su mano hacia donde se encontraba su varita. Notó que Malfoy hacía lo  
  
mismo. Harry estaba a punto de tomarla entre sus dedos cuando algo inesperado  
  
sucedió./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-James, ven quiero presentarte a ....-comenzó a decir  
  
Melanie, quien había ido hasta donde Harry y Draco se encontraban, y ahora  
  
había callado al ver que su esposo estaba ocupado hablando con  
  
alguien.-Discúlpenme.-dijo ella. Harry alejó su mano de la varita. No podía atacar  
  
a Malfoy con ella cerca. Y El rubio era conciente de esto, ya que sonrió con  
  
superioridad mientras alejaba su mano de la varita./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-No es nada, amor-le aseguró Harry, abrazándola, como  
  
intentado protegerla de Draco./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Y quién es esta hermosa pelirroja?-preguntó Draco,  
  
dirigiéndose hacia Melanie. La chica se sonrojó levemente./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Ella es mi esposa. Melanie Lee.-le informó Harry, antes de  
  
que ella pudiera responder. El tono de Potter sonaba cortante y frío. /p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Ahora Melanie Evans-corrigió ella, extendiéndole la mano al  
  
rubio. Éste la tomó, pero en ves de estrecharla, la besó con delicadeza, como  
  
si ella fuera una especie de princesa. Luego de soltar la mano de la muchacha,  
  
giró para mirar a Harry./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Evans?-preguntó./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Pues sí, el apellido de James-respondió Melanie./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-James...-repitió Malfoy, curvando una sonrisa malvada.-Muy  
  
inteligente... oh, si... quien sospecharía entonces? Solo alguien que realmente  
  
te conociera...-susurró Draco, mirando a Harry de reojo. Pero Potter supo que  
  
se dirigía a él. Trató de pensar una manera de hacer callar a Malfoy, y hacer  
  
que Melanie saliera de ahí. Le había dejado bien en claro que lo esperaba en la  
  
mesa. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que venir? Ahora corría grave peligro.- Alguien  
  
que te conociera... como...i yo/i-hizo una pausa, curvando sus finos labios./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Discúlpeme, pero no entiendo de lo que habla-le dijo  
  
Melanie, muy educadamente. Malfoy levantó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Hace cuanto que están casados?-preguntó./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Apenas unos días-le respondió Mel./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Vaya... que casualidad lo de la fiesta, ¿verdad?-habl  
  
Draco astutamente, tratando de sacar las verdad a relucir. Harry sintió que  
  
empalidecía. Malfoy iba a hablar, y ella sabría toda la verdad./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Mel, ¿por qué no vas por algo de tomar, amor? Tengo mucho  
  
que hablar con Moreno-le dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír. Mel lo bes  
  
dulcemente en los labios, mientras se alejaba hacia la mesa de bebidas.-¿Qu  
  
crees que haces?-le dijo Harry a Draco entre dientes, una vez que Mel estuvo  
  
lejos. Draco rió./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Veo que eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de atraparme,  
  
Potter. Incluso de comprometerte.-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Te equivocas. Yo la amo-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Claro. Y por eso le has inventado toda una falsa  
  
historia... iJames Evans/i. Pero debo decir que fue algo muy astuto.  
  
Después de tantos años, casi no te reconocí. ¿qué le hiciste a tu  
  
cicatriz?-inquirió Malfoy./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-La hice desaparecer-respondió cortante Harry. Draco mir  
  
hacia el resto del salón./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Y dime... ¿dónde están Granger y Weasley?-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Ellos no están acá-volvió a responder Harry. Su mano volvi  
  
a acercarse a la varita que llevaba en su traje./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿No están? Bueno, parece que por fin se separan.-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Hace tres años que no los veo-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Motivos?/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-No son de tu interés/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Si no lo fueran no preguntaría/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Si ilo/i fueran no preguntarías.-lo corrigi  
  
Harry.-Solo intentas hacer tiempo mientras busca una manera de escaparte-agregó.  
  
Draco volvió a reír levemente./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Realmente Potter, me sorprendes.-confesó Malfoy-No te cre  
  
capaz de tanto. Y ya que estamos tan en confianza... ¿cuáles son los otros  
  
aurores? No he podido reconocer ni a uno. Excelente camuflaje-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Solo soy yo-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Solo tu? Bueno, eso hace las cosas sencillas. A menos  
  
claro que me estés mintiendo-la sonrisa de Malfoy se borró levemente./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Yo no miento, Malfoy-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Eso díselo a tu esposa/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-No fue una mentira. Fue una misión-/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-A ella le dará lo mismo cuando se entere/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Qué es lo que buscas?/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Qué es lo que buscas tu, Potter?/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-A ti/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Y yo a ella-dijo Malfoy. El rubio sacó la varita del  
  
bolsillo del traje y lanzó un maleficio contra Harry. Pero Potter ya se  
  
esperaba esto, y el maleficio no lo tomó por sorpresa, sino que logró detenerlo  
  
con un contra-hechizo. Malfoy lo miró con odio, y salió corriendo entre la  
  
gente, con la varita en la mano, y lanzando maleficios hacia Potter, quien  
  
corría detrás de él./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¡DETENTE MALFOY, NO TIENES A DONDE HUIR!-le gritó Harry,  
  
esquivando un maleficio./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalPero a Draco no le importó. Apuró más el paso, buscando  
  
entre la gente a cierta persona. Y finalmente, la localizó. Aprada junto a la  
  
mesa de tragos, había una hermosa pelirroja vestida de negro. La tom  
  
fuertemente del brazo, haciéndola girar y poniéndola luego delante de él, como  
  
escudo. Harry se detuvo abruptamente. La gente a su alrededor gritaba, y se  
  
alejaba lo más que podía de él y Malfoy. /p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¡Nadie se mueva de sus lugares!-gritó Malfoy, apuntando con  
  
su varita a Melanie, a quien sostenía del brazo. Miró fijamente a Harry, parado  
  
frente a él, con la varita en alto, apuntándolo. Parecían ser los únicos dos  
  
con varitas en la fiesta. Nadie se había esperado que algo así sucediera.-¡Y tu  
  
baja la varita, Potter, o la voy a matar!-le dijo, apuntando a Melanie. Harry  
  
no bajó su varita. No sabía que hacer. Si bajaba la varita para salvar a Mel,  
  
Draco escaparía, y toda la misión habría fracasado. Pero si no lo hacía, Draco  
  
la iba a matar.-Voy a contar hasta tres, Harry. Si no dejas la varita en el piso  
  
para cuando termine de contar, juro por mi madre que la mato-le dijo Draco.  
  
Melanie estaba seria, inmóvil. Parecía confundida, pero disimulaba casi a la  
  
perfección cualquier signo de miedo o debilidad.-Uno... dos...-comenzó a contar  
  
Draco. Harry cerró los ojos... no quedaba otra escapatoria, debía hacerlo.  
  
Resignado, dejó caer la varita mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Malfoy sonri  
  
complacido y triunfador.-Te dije que no cumplirías tu misión, Potter.-dijo  
  
Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras. Soltó a Melanie bruscamente, haciéndola caer  
  
al piso, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Draco se lanzó contra uno de los  
  
grandes ventanales, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, y cayendo del otro lado,  
  
desapareciendo de la vista de todos. Harry se agachó a tomar nuevamente su  
  
varita, y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Mel, todavía tumbada en el piso./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó, tomándole la cara  
  
delicadamente. Estaba pálida, y temblaba levemente. Tan solo consiguió asentir  
  
con la cabeza. Harry la miró dubitativo. Quería quedarse ahí con ella... pero  
  
no podía. Poniéndose de pie, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y saltó por el  
  
mismo ventanal por el que había saltado Draco. Calló unos metros más abajo  
  
sobre la hierva húmeda. Pudo ver a una buena distancia la figura de Malfoy, que  
  
corría hacia la playa./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalHarry comenzó a correr detrás de él. Los metros se iban  
  
acortando. Pero para desgracia de Potter, Draco giró a mirar, se detuvo, a  
  
pocos metros de Potter./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Ya todo terminó, Malfoy-le dijo Harry, acercándose  
  
lentamente al rubio./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Terminar?-repitió Draco, retrocediendo instintivamente.  
  
Comenzó a reír como desquiciado.-Recién empieza, Harry Potter… ¿Creíste que  
  
ibas a matar a mi madre y salirte con la tuya? Te equivocaste, Potter.  
  
Cometiste un grave error. Ahora, y acá, ya nada de lo que era importa. Solo  
  
estamos tu y yo, Potter. Y la dulce venganza.-los ojos grises de Draco  
  
brillaban con malicia. /p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Yo no la maté, Malfoy. ¡Yo no maté a tu madre!-le grit  
  
Harry. Draco volvió a reír./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Claro… Eres demasiado perfecto como para que alguien pueda  
  
creer que eres un asesino, ¿no, Potter?/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Yo no fui, Malfoy. No soy un asesino./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Nunca lo entendiste, ¿verdad? Seguramente por nunca tuviste  
  
una madre.-comenzó a decir Draco, como si estuviera soltando un pesar de mucho  
  
tiempo.-Ella, y solo ella me comprendía en mi familia. Y tu la mataste./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Puedes decir lo que quieras, Draco. Pero yo no la maté.  
  
Fue, Voldemort, tu querido señor. Pero tu y tu padre tenían demasiado orgullo  
  
como para acertarlo.-trató de calmarse Harry./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¡No te permitiré que hables así de mi padre, Potter! –grit  
  
Draco, enfurecido, levantando su varita. Pero Harry fue más rápido, y le lanz  
  
un hechizo antes de que pudiera hablar. Draco calló a la arena al ser golpeado  
  
por el hechizo. Su varita salió despedida de su mano y Harry la tomó./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Todo terminó, Draco. La Orden Negra está acabada.-le dijo  
  
Harry, apuntándolo tanto con su varita como con la de Malfoy. El rubio volvió a  
  
reír, todavía tumbado en el suelo./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Acabada… Eso quiere decir que ya atraparon a todos los miembros-la  
  
voz de Draco sonó de completo desconsuelo./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-A cada uno de ellos. –le aclaró Harry.-Me preguntaste dónde  
  
estaban Ron y Hermione, y acá está la respuesta: en busca de Leila. Una vez que  
  
la atrapen, ya todo tu juego termina, Malfoy. La era de los ex–mortífagos lleg  
  
a su fin./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¿Cómo supiste que estaba acá?-quiso saber Draco, mientras  
  
se sentaba en la arena. Harry levantó las cejas./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Siempre sospeché que tu eras el jefe de la Orden.-confes  
  
Potter, todavía apuntándolo.-Y no fui yo quien te encontró. Mi misión se  
  
limitaba a capturarte.-le explicó. Se escuchó el ruido de una sirena. Pasos y  
  
voces. Los refuerzos habían llegado. Malfoy soltó un suspiro./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Te felicito, Potter. Ganaste… una vez más.-dijo mientras se  
  
ponía de pie. Harry siguió apuntándolo con la varita. /p  
  
p class=MsoNormalGran cantidad de magos comenzaron a aparecer por toda la  
  
playa, rodeando a Harry y Draco. Tres de ellos, con sus varitas en alto, se  
  
acercaron a Draco, quien tenía la mirada fija en Harry. Dos de ellos lo tomaron  
  
con fuerza por los brazos y hombros, mientras que el tercero seguía apuntándole  
  
con la varita. Lo habían arrastrado unos pocos metros de Potter, cuando el  
  
rubio volvió a hablar./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-No te preocupes, Potter. Nos volveremos a ver. Y entonces,  
  
será mi turno de ganar.-gritó, sonriendo con locura. Harry le devolvió la  
  
sonrisa, al tiempo que asentía./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Y yo te estaré esperando, Malfoy.-le respondió Harry,  
  
mientras guardaba su varita en el traje. Un hombre conocido se acercó a Potter./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Felicitaciones, muchacho.-le dijo Harver, palmeándole  
  
amistosamente el hombro./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Es curioso, señor.-comenzó a hablar Harry, con la mirada  
  
fija en Draco, que se alejaba rodeado de aurores.-Desde los once años que es mi  
  
enemigo, y debo decirle que comenzaba a acostumbrarme al juego de competencia./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Recuerda que los héroes no existen sin el villano,  
  
Harry.-agregó Harver, al tiempo que se daba vuelta./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-¡Señor!-lo llamó Potter. El jefe se dio vuelta, y Harry le  
  
arrojó la varita de Malfoy, la cual todavía tenía en su posesión./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Gracias-le dijo Harver. /p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Por cierto, señor, estuve pensando y… creo que voy a  
  
tomarme unas largas vacaciones….-le dijo Harry, llevando las manos a los  
  
bolsillos./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-Te las mereces, Harry.- lo interrumpió Harver, sonriendo./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal-No señor, usted no me entiende… quiero vacaciones, pero  
  
definitivas-le expresó Harry con seriedad. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de  
  
su jefe en una fracción de segundo./p  
  
p class=MsoNormal![if !supportEmptyParas]![endif]o:p/o:p/p  
  
p class=MsoNormal------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalJejejeje..... bueno, por fin termino también este capítulo...  
  
y me gusta bastante como quedó. Pido perdón por no responder los reviews, y  
  
prometo responderlos en el próximo capítulo./p  
  
p class=MsoNormalSaludos mágicos,/p  
  
p class=MsoNormalMirlaure/p  
  
/div  
  
/body  
  
/html 


	8. Capitulo 7: Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 7: Visita inesperada**

Entró en el Salón. La gente estaba confundida y asustada. Pero no le importó. Al tiempo que él entraba vio salir a un grupo de aurores que llevaban con ellos a la mujer que poco tiempo atrás había estado acompañando a Draco Malfoy. A un costado, una bella pelirroja se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en un ventanal roto.

-Lo lamento, Mel-fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry, parado junto a ella. La pelirroja giró a mirarlo. Las lágrimas estaban surcando su rostro. Tenía una terrible expresión de dolor y odio. Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Harry se quedó mirándola, sin saber que hacer. Finalmente, cuando ella ya estaba llegando a la puerta, se decidió a seguirla. -¡MEL!-le gritó, al tiempo que volvía a salir del salón detrás de ella. La muchacha se detuvo unos metros más delante de él, y giró para enfrentarlo.

-Me mentiste…-susurró ella, con resentimiento.

-Yo no quise…-trató de defenderse.

-¿No quisiste? ¿NO QUISISTE?-comenzó a elevar su voz la chica, al tiempo que se acercaba más a Harry.- ¡Todo lo que me dijiste es una maldita mentira! No me digas que no quisiste, porque no fue así. Todo lo hiciste sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacías… e igual lo hiciste. Me usaste. Todo era parte de una estúpida farsa. -Melanie pronunciaba las palabras con bronca, incapaz de contenerse, y de vez en cuando, empujaba al apuesto muchacho parado frente a ella.-¡Te odio!-gritó finalmente, y se dispuso a irse. Pero Harry la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, reteniéndola.-¡Suéltame!-le exigió ella.

-No hasta que me hayas escuchado.-le contestó Potter. Melanie dejó de forcejear y miró a su esposo.

-Te escucho-

-Mi verdadero nombre es Harry Potter, soy Auror, y el motivo por el cual estoy en esta isla no son unas vacaciones, sino una misión secreta cuyo objetivo era atrapar a el jefe de La Orden Negra.-explicó él rápidamente.

-El señor Moreno…-comenzó a asociar Melanie, asombrada ante tanta información repentina.

-Su verdadero nombre es Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. Tanto sus padres como él fueron mortífagos de Voldemort. Su madre fue asesinada por su propio jefe, pero Malfoy me culpa a mi de su muerte. Su padre murió tiempo después, en duelo. Con la caída de Voldemort no hubo pruebas concisas contra Draco. Así que quedó en libertad, y en cambio, formó una nueva organización con los mortífagos que habían quedado sueltos, llamada La Orden Negra. Desde entonces, los Aurores, en especial el Grupo Alfa, del cual soy el jefe, hemos estado atrapando o intentando atrapar a los miembros de la Orden. Pero el verdadero punto eran Malfoy y Leila Shankervith, a quien atraparon hace poco. No hay líderes, no hay círculo.

-¿Y yo que tenía que ver en tu misión de captura?-preguntó bruscamente Melanie.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada.-admitió Harry. Pero la pelirroja parecía desconfiada. Ahora, miraba a Potter de manera calculadora y desconfiada.

-No me amas, ¿verdad?-preguntó finalmente, con notable tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el desentendido. No te casaste conmigo porque me amaras. Lo hiciste porque era la única manera para poder venir a esta fiesta y atrapar a Malfoy.-

-No. No fue así. Yo te amo, Melanie, y sé que cometí un error al esconderte la verdad. Pero nunca fue mi intención causarte ningún daño, y menos usarte. Te amo, Mel. Como nunca amé a ninguna mujer.-Harry tomó el rostro de la pelirroja en sus manos.

-Las cosas no son así… Harry. Yo no puedo vivir entre mentiras, misiones y engaños. Simplemente no puedo.-

-No tienes que vivir nada de eso, porque ya no existe.-dijo Harry, sonriendo. Mel permaneció callada.-Renuncié, ya no soy más un auror. Ya no habrá más mentiras, ni misiones, ni engaños.-Harry tuvo que dejar de ejercer fuerza sobre su esposa. La joven se había quedado inmóvil, paralizada. Y repentinamente, sin aviso, se lanzó sobre él, en una tormenta de lágrimas saladas.-Ya, ya, preciosa. Todo terminó.

-No, Harry. Recién empieza.-le respondió ella separándose levemente de él. Y luego lo besó con dulzura.

Miró con detenimiento la bebida que tenía delante de él. Sonrió con ironía mientras torcía la mirada hacia el infinito mar turquesa que se extendía frente a sus ojos. El murmullo del mismo llegaba a sus oídos.

-¿Otra agua mineral, señor Potter?-le preguntó la voz conocida de Chris.

-Muy gracioso.-le respondió Harry, sonriendo.

-Vamos, compañero, no hace mal a nadie tomarse una margarita cada tanto…-le dijo Chris, guiñándole un ojo.

-Además, no podrás negarle una copa a un viejo amigo-una tercera voz intervino. Harry se quedó de piedra.

Parado a sus espaldas, vestido con traje de baño, y dejando a la vista su atractivo físico, estaba un pelirrojo muy apuesto. A su lado, una muchacha de ojos castaños y pelo del mismo color, sumamente enmarañado. De expresión inteligente y sonrisa bondadosa. Harry se puso de pie para recibir a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!-gritó, al tiempo que la muchacha, vestida con una bikini violeta y blanca, corría hacia él y lo abrazaba. Luego de tenerlo sujeto durante varios minutos, Hermione se decidió a soltarlo. Ron se acercó entonces y se abrazó amistosamente con Potter.

-Te felicito, Harry. Eres noticia en el Cuartel.-le dijo Ron riendo.

-No puedo creer que hayas renunciado. Tienes un talento natural para ser auror, Harry. En mi opinión…-comenzó Hermione, pero no pudo seguir porque Ron le había tapado la boca con una mano.

-No queremos conocer tu opinión, Herm-y dicho esto, el pelirrojo la besó apasionadamente. Harry sonrió de lado. Todavía recordaba aquellos años en los que sus amigos parecían más cerca del odio que del amor. Y ahora, todo se veía diferente.

-Harry, mira lo que acabo de comprar!-gritó una muchacha bonita, de pelo rojo llamativo, que corría por la playa, vestida con una bikini rosa con lunares naranjas, y un pareo naranja atado a la cintura. En la mano derecha, llevaba una gran bolsa, indudablemente de una tienda de ropa. Melanie llegó junto a Harry para descubrir que su esposo no estaba solo.

-Mel, te presento a mis mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione.-le dijo Potter, sonriendo ampliamente, al tiempo que señalaba a los jóvenes parados frente a él.-Ron, Herm, ella es mi esposa, Melanie.-la presentó. Mel besó tanto a Herm como a Ron en la mejilla.

-Por fin conozco a la esposa del famoso Harry Potter.-se burló Ron. Mel se ruborizó levemente.

-Bueno, me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a la mujer indicada, Harry. Los felicito.-se expresó Hermione.

-¿Qué fue lo que compraste, linda?-recordó Harry, mirando las bolsas. La pelirroja pareció dudar levemente.

-Nada en especial… algo de ropa… ya sabes, lo de siempre…-dijo Mel, alejando ligeramente la bolsa de Potter. -¿Hace mucho que llegaron?-preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Unas horas.-respondió Weasley.

-¿Y se quedarán mucho tiempo?

-Todavía no lo sabemos

-Talvez podemos irnos todos juntos para Londres-sugirió Hermione. Melanie pareció palidecer ante la mención de la ciudad.-¿Sucede algo malo?-preguntó Herm, quien había notado el cambio.

-Nada en especial.-mintió Melanie. Harry la miró de reojo.

-¿Dónde se están hospedando?-preguntó Potter, para cambiar el tema.

-No en esta isla. Estamos de visita acá. Vinimos a verlos.-explicó Hermione, quien no quitaba su vista de Mel.

-Si me disculpan, acabo de recordar que tengo que terminar de hacer unas compras. Un placer conocerlos.-habló Melanie, y saludó tanto a Ron como a Hermione con otro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mel, espera!-gritó Harry, cuando la muchacha salió casi corriendo. La pelirroja se detuvo en seco.-¿Tienes dinero?-le preguntó Harry. La chica pareció relajarse.

-Pues… algo.-confesó Melanie, sonriendo. Harry le sonrió.

-Saca mas plata de la cuenta, si necesitas-

-Eres un amor, Harry-se despidió ella, lanzándole un beso. Los tres amigos la vieron desaparecer.

-Es encantadora, ¿no lo creen?-dijo Harry, ensimismado.

-Creo que es extraña… y que esconde varias cosas- se explicó Hermione, con el seño fruncido.

-Todo de ella me es un misterio, Herm. Y creo que es por eso que la amo tanto.

----------------

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de entrada al dormitorio. Podía escucharla caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de él sin hacer ruido. Caminó en silencio. Había un destello de luz proveniente del dormitorio. Se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Estas?-preguntó Potter, aunque ya sabía que ella estaba allí. Una melena roja le tapó la vista. Melanie se había lanzado sobre él, tumbándolo contra el suelo.-¿Terminaste tus compras?-le preguntó Harry, luego de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Sí, conseguí un vestido violeta muy bonito.-asintió ella, mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba el vestido entre las bolsas que había sobre la cama. Harry levantó las cejas.

-Mel, ¿qué no tenías nada de ropa entre tus cosas?-preguntó Potter, y miró instintivamente hacia el baúl de la muchacha, el cual había permanecido cerrado desde que ella se había mudado a la misma habitación que Harry.

-Bueno... si.-aseguró ella, algo nerviosa.

-Déjame ver lo que tienes-dijo Potter, caminando hacia el baúl.

-¡No!-gritó Melanie, y se lanzó sobre el mismo, impidiendo que Harry lo viera.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Es solo que no me gustaba la ropa que tenía y...-la Sra. Potter pareció dudar.-y... y la tiré-aseguró finalmente.

-¿La tiraste?

-Bueno, en realidad la doné a la gente que no tiene nada.-se corrigió sonriendo nerviosamente. Harry rió.

-Eres increíble.-le dijo, besándola.

-Harry... estaba pensando... hoy escuché de una obra de teatro muy buena. _Drácula_, se llama. Son unos actores recién llegados...-comenzó a decir ella.

-¿Los bohemios? Si, escuché de ellos. Dicen que es una obra muy buena. Pero parece que apenas llegaron tuvieron un grave problema, porque una de las actrices había desaparecido.-dijo Harry, pensativo.

-Yo estaba pensando en ir a verla.-

-Cuando quieras, linda-

-Hoy-dijo ella casi interrumpiéndolo. Harry levantó levemente las cejas.

-De acuerdo. Pero apúrate a vestirte.-le dijo finalmente el morocho, caminando hacia la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir.-¿Te molesta que vayan Ron y Herm?-le preguntó.

-No, para nada-afirmó la pelirroja, sonriente.

-----------------

La sala estaba tenuemente iluminada. Habían logrado conseguir una de las mejores ubicaciones del lugar. Y ahora, apreciaban el espectáculo que se llevaba acabo en el escenario. Un gran despliegue de magia y actuación. Una obra increíble. _Drácula_, era su nombre.

Melanie sintió la mano de Harry abrazándola por la cintura. Sonrió pícaramente. Se llevó lo binoculares a los ojos, para poder mirar mejor el espectáculo. O al menos, eso aparentaba.

El actor que representaba a Drácula acababa de entrar en escena. Vastía completamente de negro, con una gran capa que le daba una increíble apariencia de vampiro. Harry dudó de que no fuera realmente uno. El acto estaba llegando a su fin. Apenas debían quedar unos minutos. Muy pronto, Drácula sería dado a muerte por una estaca en el corazón... efectivamente. La gente se levantó de sus asientos para aplaudir la excelente obra teatral. Harry miró a su esposa tiernamente, y la besó en los labios.

-Amor... ¿me esperas un segundo? Quisiera ir al baño. Enseguida vuelvo.-le comunicó Melanie. No hubo tiempo para responder. La muchacha ya había partido.

-Extraña mujer.-le susurró Ronald, parado detrás de él, junto con Hermione. Harry le sonrió.

-Si... demasiado extraña.-repitió Herm, con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Vamos saliendo?-sugirió Ron, antes de que tuviera lugar algún tipo de discusión.

-Ustedes vayan yendo... yo voy a buscar a Mel-les dijo Harry, y se encaminó entre la gente en busca de su esposa. Fue hasta los baños... y esperó. Pero ella no estaba ahí. Se encaminó por entre los pasillos del teatro, y sin saber como, terminó en la parte trasera del escenario.

Los actores iban y venían, llevando pedazos de escenografía, vestimentas, luces... algunos lo chocaban sin querer, en su apuro por ordenarlo todo.

Y finalmente, la vio. Allí estaba su hermosa pelirroja, hablando con alguien... le resultaba conocido... si... era el actor que representaba Drácula. Pero... ¿qué hacía Mel ahí? Trató de acercarse, pero un grupo de personas se le atravesó, obstruyéndole la vista. Cuando terminaron de pasar... Mel y el actor ya no estaban.

-¿Me buscabas?-le preguntó una voz al oído. Harry giró bruscamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Melanie.

-¿Qué hacías con...?-iba a preguntar Potter.

-Ah... lo conocí en el viaje cuando venía hacia las Islas, y quise pasar a saludarlo y felicitarlo por la obra-se le adelantó Melanie, sonriente. Harry la miró unos segundos, pensativo. ¿estaba diciendo la verdad?-¿Y tus amigos?-cambió de tema rápidamente la pelirroja.

-Afuera, esperándonos.-respondió Harry, casi mecánicamente.

-¡Entonces vamos!-le dijo ella, riendo, mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo arrastraba hacia la salida del teatro. Sin embargo, a medid que salían, Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, en busca del actor. Algo estaba mal....

--------------

Bueno, acá está el capítulo siete, muy lindo y todo. Jajaja, bueno hice lo que pude, no me maten XD... espero que les guste. Respondo reviews y mails en el próximo capítulo, lo juro!

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaure


	9. Capitulo 8: Traición

Capítulo 8: Traición 

Caminaba tranquilo por las playas del Caribe, en silencio. La morocha que iba junto a él parecía preocupada, pero no decía nada. El mar estaba tranquilo, y el sol se encontraba ya a más de medio camino en el cielo, decidido a desaparecer en unas horas.

-Harry...-susurró Hermione, decidida a decir lo que ocupaba su mente.-Hay algo extraño en Melanie-soltó repentinamente. Harry se detuvo brevemente, y la miró extrañado.

-No comprendo lo que quieres decir, Herm-le dijo, en tono extrañado.

-Sí que me comprendes, Harry. Tu también te has dado cuenta. Esconde algo. Algo _grande_.-agregó la muchacha en tono serio, con la mirada perdida, como si quisiera adivinar lo que escondía la pelirroja.

-No sé de que hablas.-negó Potter, continuando con la caminata.

-¿Por qué le has permitido acceso libre a tu cuenta bancaria?-lo interrogó Granger. Potter arqueó las cejas.

-Porque es mi esposa-

-Sí, y eso es lo único que sabes de ella.-atacó Hermione.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Hermione?-dijo Harry, quien comenzaba a enojarse.

-No confío en ella, Harry. Hay algo que no me gusta. Algo que me suena a engaño-sentenció la morocha.

-No cambias más, Hermione-dijo Harry entre risas.-Tu siempre eres tan analítica. Pero algún día aprenderás a que hay veces en donde uno tiene que dejarse llevar por los impulsos, y olvidarse un poco de la mente-le dijo Potter, mientras que la abrazaba amistosamente.

-------------------------------

Llegó ante la puerta de su cuarto privado en el Hotel. Se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando descubrió que ya estaba abierta. Frunció el entrecejo. Eso no estaba bien. Melanie nunca dejaba la puerta abierta... Entró en un silencio absoluto, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido.

-Que bueno que llega temprano, señor Evans-susurró una voz ronca a su espalda. Giró bruscamente. Un hombre de su edad, con la barba un poco crecida, y el pelo color castaño claro lo miraba fijamente a través de sus ojos color miel.-Mi nombre es Samuel Fernández, Auror-se presentó el hombre, mostrándole la identificación.-Trabajo en investigaciones.-explicó, mientras que le extendía la mano como saludo. Harry la estrechó con cierta desconfianza.-Disculpe que haya entrado a su dormitorio sin permiso, pero es que afuera hacía mucho calor como para esperarlo-agregó con una leve sonrisa mientras que se sentaba.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Fernández?-preguntó Potter. ¿Lo estaba buscando a él por algún motivo?

-La verdad es que busco a su esposa, señor Evans.-el auror fue directamente al grano. Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido, sentándose también en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-¿Y por qué la busca, se puede saber?-preguntó Harry, cada vez con mayor desconfianza.

-Su esposa vino hace ya más de un mes a las Islas en un barco llamado _Verde Esperanza_, desde Norteamérica. Fue durante ese viaje que desapareció la actriz principal de un grupo de teatro que ahora está presentando la obra de _Drácula._ Unos brujos bohemios algo extraños, si me lo pregunta-agregó Samuel. Hizo una pausa en la que sacó un atado de cigarros del bolsillo, y prendió uno.-¿Quiere?-le ofreció a Potter.

-No, gracias. Dejé de fumar-le informó el morocho.

-La cuestión es que estuvimos buscando el cuerpo de esta mujer, llamada Hedda Foxer. Pero en cambio, encontramos el cuerpo de otra pasajera del barco.-una nueva pausa en la cual Samuel fumó una pitada.-Le dejaré adivinar quién era esa mujer, señor Evans.-

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo, señor Fernández?-dijo Potter en un tono un tanto agresivo.

-Porque su nombre era Melanie Lee-sentenció el auror. Harry sintió que le bajaba la presión.

-Es imposible-susurró, poniéndose nuevamente de pie.-¡Usted se ha vuelto loco!-gritó repentinamente. Samuel permanecía quieto, inmóvil frente a Potter, lo cual desesperaba aún más al pelinegro.-Lárguese inmediatamente de mi dormitorio.-Fernández no opuso resistencia.

-Nos volveremos a ver, señor Evans-susurró mientras que salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-------------------

Era tarde. Muy tarde. Y Mel todavía no había regresado. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Se asomó al balcón de la suite, y miró hacia la playa, con la esperanza de encontrarla caminando por allí.

-Relájate, Harry-le dijo Ron, quien se hallaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón, con una copa de vino tinto en la mano derecha.-Seguro se retrasó con algo, ya va a llegar.-le aseguró el pelirrojo, tomando un sorbo de la copa.

-Me preocupa que no haya llegado-confesó Potter, caminando de una lado al otro de la habitación.

-Te comprendo.-murmuró Ron, y acto seguido miró su reloj de muñeca, el cual tenía una gran cantidad de agujas, y cuyo significado parecía algo complicado para descifrar.-Tengo que irme, hermano-le dijo, aún con la vista en el reloj.-Trata de traquilizarte. Seguro llegará en unos minutos-le aseguró Weasley, poniéndose de pie y dándole una palmada en la espalda. Harry escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de salida, y permaneció allí de pie, mitad pensando en dónde estaba Melanie, y mitad pensando en lo que horas atrás le había dicho el detective.

----------------------

Despertó la mañana siguiente solo para descubrir que Melanie todavía no había regresado. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de pensar una solución a su problema. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros, nervioso. No comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando. Pero de algo estaba seguro: nada de eso podía estar bien. Se puso de pie, y vistiéndose rápidamente, salió hacia el lugar donde creyó que encontraría una respuesta: Gringotts.

_"Talvez la asaltaron durante la tarde, y la obligaron a retirar algo de dinero de la caja"_pensó Harry, mientras que caminaba a pasos agigantados por las calles rústicas de la ciudad. Se detuvo frente a un edificio abandonado, y sacando su varita del bolsillo, golpeó tres veces en la puerta, y ésta se abrió mágicamente. Entró.

Las instalaciones de Gringotts eran realmente muy ostentosas. Los duendes iban de un lado a otro, cargando con monedas de oro, o guiando a la gente que deseaba hacer extracciones de dinero. Si bien él no tenía su dinero en aquel banco, años atrás había hecho un convenio con Gringotts que le permitía extraer lo que deseara de su cuenta en cualquier parte del mundo. Esto había sido principalmente por el hecho de que siendo Auror estaba permanentemente en movimiento de un país a otro.

Se acercó a uno de los duendes de recepción, decidido a preguntarle lo que mantenía su mente completamente ocupada.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-dijo con voz gruñona el duende.

-Sí, deseo hablar con Karpalt.-le dijo Potter decididamente.

-¿De parte de quien?

-Harry Potter-respondió él, en tono algo altanero. El duende pareció mirar en una lista que tenía guardada, y luego, volviendo a mirar al muchacho, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Sígame-le dijo, y saliendo de detrás del cubículo de recepción, lo guió hacia una gran puerta de hierro que se alzaba a la izquierda. Cruzándola, Harry se encontró con otro pasillo, bastante corto, que desembocaba en otra puerta idéntica a la anterior. Potter ya había recorrido varias veces ese camino antes, ya que siempre que necesitaba hacer alguna sustracción de dinero, o bien algún tipo de arreglo, pedía por Karpalt.

Cruzando la segunda puerta, Harry se encontró dentro de un gran dormitorio muy bien decorado, aunque algo frío y poco acogedor. Sentado detrás de un escritorio, contando monedas de oro puro, se encontraba el duende más importante de aquella cede de Gringotts: Karpalt.

-Potter-pronunció Karpalt con una voz aguda y antigua, deteniendo su cuenta.-siéntese-lo invitó el duende, mucho más educado que el resto de los duendes que allí trabajaban. Harry obedeció la invitación, sentándose frente a Karpalt.-¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Quisiera saber si mi esposa ha realizado alguna sustracción de dinero de nuestra cuenta, últimamente.-respondió Harry, sin ganas de andar con vueltas. El duende lo miró brevemente, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

-Oh, sí, ha sacado dinero últimamente.-confesó Karpalt.

-¿Cúando?-preguntó Harry, algo brusco.

-Ayer mismo, durante la tarde.-respondió el duende, comprobándolo en una lista que tenía a su derecha.

-¿De cuánta cantidad?-preguntó Potter nuevamente, tratando de mirar la lista que el duende tenía en su posesión. Karpalt soltó una risa aguda y fina.

-Bueno... digamos que sacó todo, señor Potter. Solo le quedan 2 galeones y 4 knuts.-le respondió el duende, tratando de mantenerse serio. Harry empalideció por completo.

-Eso es imposible. Había muchísimo dinero en la cuenta. No pudo haberlo sacado _todo_ del banco. ¿Cómo se lo llevó?-reaccionó el pelinegro, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Es que no lo _sacó_, señor Potter. Pidió que todo el dinero, a excepción de 2 galeones y 4 knuts, fueran transferidos a una nueva caja de seguridad.-le explicó Karpalt, juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿A cuál?-preguntó Harry, casi sin aire.

-Lo lamento, señor Potter, pero no puedo decírselo. La señora Potter no dejó escrito en ningún lado que la cuenta era compartida con su marido, y ya que usted no tiene la llave... –hizo una breve pausa como si lo que ya había dicho dejara todo claro. Potter se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla, abrumado y confundido.-Usted sabía a lo que se arriesgaba dándole a la señora ingreso libre a su caja de seguridad-agregó Karpalt.-Ahora, si no tiene nada más que pedirme, señor Potter, le pediré yo a usted que se retire para que yo pueda continuar con mi trabajo.

----------------------

Entró en el dormitorio, todavía confundido. ¿Por qué? Fue hasta el dormitorio, y como impulso, abrió la puerta del ropero donde Melanie guardaba sus cosas. Vacío. De haber hecho eso mismo la noche anterior, se habría dado cuenta de era víctima de una estafa.

Melanie se había fugado, con toda su plata.

Lo había traicionado.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, desconsolado.

-Tendría que haberme escuchado, señor Evans. Se habría ahorrado entonces muchos problemas-comentó una voz ronca a su espalda.

-Señor Fernández-dijo Potter, sin siquiera pararse o girar a mirarlo.

-Mire en el estado en que se encuentra, señor Evans. Es lamentable que un hombre como usted esté así por culpa de una mujer como ella-le dijo Samuel, sentándose también en el suelo, enfrentado a él.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe de ella?-le preguntó Harry, con la mirada perdida y la voz apagada.

-Para empezar, que ella no es Melanie Lee, sino Hedda Foxer. Ella pertenecía al grupo de teatro que viajaba en el mismo barco que Melanie. Y arregló junto con otro actor de la obra, Jacques Walshey, matar a la muchacha, y tomar su lugar.

-¿Con qué objetivo?-cada palabra que el Auror decía confundía aun más a Potter.

-Con el objetivo de poder quedarse durante un mes en el hotel más caro de las Islas Caimán y así conquistar algún hombre rico, al cual después pudieran estafar. O sea, usted-la respuesta de Samuel hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más miserable.

-Y ahora escapó con Jacques y con mi plata, ¿verdad?-

-No-negó Fernández.-Escapó sí con su plata, pero no con él. Parece que no solo lo ha traicionado a usted, sino que también a su compañero.-dijo Samuel en tono irónico.

-Ayúdeme a encontrarla-le pidió Harry, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

-Déjela, señor Evans. Déjela ir. No vale la pena perseguir a un amor perdido-trató de convencerlo el auror. Harry comenzó a reír en voz baja, mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-Usted no entiende-habló finalmente.-No quiero encontrarla para recuperar su amor.-hizo una breve pausa. Sus ojos brillaron con cierta demencia.-Quiero encontrarla para matarla.

-------------------------------

Si, lo se, es corto, y pido perdón, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir... y estoy algo escasa de inspiración... pero espero que les haya gustado al menos... parece que las cosas se están poniendo feas... mmmmmm....

**Hcate:** si, se puede decir que Moreno no era una... sorpresa. Espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos 8 y este 9.... no son gran cosa, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer... la verdad es que nose porque salen esos extraños signos... 0S Me alegra que sigas mis historias tan fielmente... al menos hay alguien a quien les gustan!

**Bellatrix88:** espero que te haya gustado! Jajaja, si, Mel se traía algo entre manos, eh? Jajaja, parece que Harry siempre hace las cosas mal! Pobre... me da un poco de pena... pero recuerden que la historia se basa en una película... en general, claro.

**Paulina Gryffindor:** jajaa, muchas gracias por el review! Si, es verdad, en general todos te muestran a Draco como un héroe que dejó el lado oscuro para hacer algo bueno... pero parece que le cambié un poco el papel en la mía, no? Gracias por los halagos, y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Valery, Eric Hufflepuff, Lola90 y Parvati-Patil muchas gracias por sus mails! No les respondo acá porque ya les respondí con un mail, pero igual quería agradecerles...

A propósito, para los interesados, mi FF **Dark Potter**está llegando a su fin... las cosas se complican, y nada es lo que parece hasta el final... ¡Espero que les guste! Y Gracias.

Saludos mágicos a todos,

Mirlaurë


	10. Capítulo 9: Reencuentro

Capítulo 9: Reencuentro 

Se sentó en una mesa apartada, algo escondida en el restaurante. Pidió una copa de vino tinto, y permaneció allí, quieto, esperando. Sabía que ella estaba ahí. Tenía que estar ahí. Pronto la encontraría.

La gente caminaba tranquila por las calles de aquella poblada ciudad, vistiendo colores llamativos. Nadie parecía interesarse por aquel muchacho que miraba detalladamente cada uno de los rostros de las personas que pasaban por esa calle.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros despeinados. Los ojos verdes brillaban con fiereza en aquel rostro de expresión cansada. El descuido era notable. La camisa estaba abrochada a mitad de camino, y la barba estaba algo crecida, dándole una apariencia de mayor edad. Bebió un trago de la copa de vino. Y entonces, la vio.

Llevaba puesto un lujoso vestido, en tonos que iban desde el amarillo hasta el rojo. Llevaba el pelo atado en un bello rodete, del cual se desprendían algunos mechones rojos fuego. Su piel estaba delicadamente maquillada, y sus ojos negros brillaban tal como el los recordaba. Iba del brazo de un caballero mucho mayor que ella, el cual vestía muy elegantemente.

-Disculpe-Harry detuvo a un mozo que pasaba por allí.

¿Sí, señor-preguntó el joven muchacho, con la típica sonrisa de compromiso.

¿Quién es ese caballero y la mujer que lo acompaña-preguntó, fingiendo desconcierto.

-Son en señor Lournes, y su prometida, la señorita Valery Marshall.-le respondió el mesero, todavía sonriente. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y el hombre se alejó. Los vio sentarse en una mesa reservada. El señor Lournes miraba con extremo cariño a la joven mujer que estaba sentada frente a él. Harry reconocía esa mirada. Era la misma mirada que él había tenido, tiempo atrás, antes de casarse con aquella traicionera pelirroja. Esa mirada, mezcla de deseo y amor. Esa mirada profunda, brillante y única. La mirada de un hombre que está dispuesto a dar todo por la persona a la cual está mirando. El señor Lournes debía ser nada menos que una presa más. Potter tenía que reconocer que la pelirroja tenía un encanto único e inigualable, capaz de seducir a cualquier hombre.  
Potter permaneció largo rato allí sentado, mirando al futuro matrimonio, esperando pacientemente. Y finalmente, terminaron de comer. El hombre, quien tenía largos vigotes, y quien comenzaba a sufrir de la calvicie, llamó al mesero con un movimiento elegante, y pagó la cuenta. Vio como salían del restaurante, e inmediatamente, Harry se puso de pie, dejó varios galeones sobre su mesa, y salió detrás de ellos. Siguiéndolos con prudente distancia, los vio entrar en el costoso hotel de _Embrujo Palace_.

Se quedó unos segundos allí parado, y luego comenzó a caminar tranquilo por las calles de la poblada ciudad, con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo que acababa de sacarse un gran peso de encima. Incluso, notó que a medida que caminaba, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Giró en una esquina y entró en una extraña pensión. Ignorando a la dueña del lugar, se dirigió hacia el cuarto 14. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

-La encontré-dijo orgulloso de si mismo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Samuel se levantó sobresaltado de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado, escribiendo una especie de carta.

¿Dónde-preguntó ansioso. Harry levantó las cejas.

¿Por qué tanta intriga?

-Sabes muy bien, James. Soy Auror, y está en mi deber encarcelar a Hedda Foxer-respondió Samuel tras dudar unos segundos.

¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo-preguntó Harry enojado.

-Pensé que tu ya lo sabías-murmuró Fernández, volviéndose a sentar.

-No puedes encarcelarla. No sería justo.-dijo Harry, sentándose también en otra silla.

¿Y qué sería justo, James-preguntó el auror casi al azar, sin levantar la vista de la carta que había estado escribiendo hasta entonces.

-Que muera-respondió Potter espontáneamente. De hecho, fue tan calmo su tono que un leve escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Samuel, quien levantó levemente la mirada.

¿Quieres matarla-quiso saber Fernández.

-Sí-dijo cortante el pelinegro. El auror pareció pensar unos segundos, luego de los cuales sonrió de lado.

-Debe de haberte dolido mucho lo que te hizo-

-Ya sabes lo que se dice... del amor al odio hay un solo paso-

-Está bien-concluyó Samuel, poniéndose de pie.-Haremos lo siguiente. Descansaremos esta noche, y mañana, mas tranquilos, decidiremos lo que haremos. ¿Te parece bien-sugirió finalmente. Potter permaneció durante un rato en silencio.

-Acepto-dijo finalmente.

-

Se despidió finalmente del anciano en la puerta de su dormitorio. El muy obstinado le había pedido de entrar con ella al dormitorio. Pero ella era demasiado inteligente, y rápidamente logró convencerlo de que no era correcto hasta que no se casaran.

Cerró la puerta con pesadumbres. Estaba tan cansada...

Se quitó el vestido elegante que había usado esa noche para salir con él, y luego se puso un camisón blanco. Se sentó frente al gran espejo que tenía en el dormitorio. El espejo se encontraba sostenido sobre una mesa en la cual ella tenía sus cremas, perfumes y maquillajes, entre otras cosas.

Se sentó en un banco, frente al espejo, y comenzó a peinarse delicadamente los cabellos pelirrojos, absorta en lejanos pensamientos... su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente todavía permanecía en una isla pequeña y paradisíaca, donde había pasado los mejores días de su vida. Tan absorta estaba que no sintió el ruido producido por una puerta cuando se abre con mucha delicadeza.

Sintió repentinamente algo filoso sobre su cuello, y vio en el espejo el reflejo de sus peores pesadillas.

-No te muevas... Hedda-susurró una voz a su oído.

-Harry...-dejó escapar ella, sorprendida y asustada.

-Yo confié en ti. Te di todo lo que tenía. Yo te amé... y así me agradeciste, maldita-continuó hablando Potter, apretando cada vez más el cuchillo contra el cuello de la joven.

-Puedo explicártelo, Harry, lo juro...-empezó a decir ella, temerosa, mientras leves lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro. Harry sacó el cuchillo del cuello de la pelirroja, y la giró con brutalidad, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Explícate.-le dijo, todavía apuntándola con el cuchillo.

-Nunca imaginé que las cosas fueran a ser así, Harry. Cuando planeamos todo con Jacques en el barco, jamás imaginé que serías tu la víctima...

-Esa no es una buena explicación. No quiero tu lástima, Hedda-la interrumpió Potter, acercándose peligrosamente.-Me engañaste. Me hiciste creer que me amabas.

-No fue así, Harry. Es verdad, te estafé. Pero no quería hacerlo. Jacques me obligó.-trató de defenderse Hedda, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Potter la tomó fuertemente por el cuello.

-Te obligo, eh-se burló el pelinegro.

-Si...-dijo ella, casi sin aire, y varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.-Yo me había enamorado de ti, y no quería hacerte esto. Pero él me amenazó con matarnos a ambos.-

-Mentirosa-murmuró Potter, apretando todavía más fuerte el cuello de la chica.

-Tienes que creerme. Es la verdad. ¿qué no te das cuenta que él no está conmigo-dijo desesperada la chica.-No quería que murieras, Harry. Yo... te amo-

El joven sintió aturdido. Escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la mujer que amaba lo había confundido. Sus dedos dejaron de apretar el cuello débil de Hedda, permitiéndole respirar. Harry la miró fijo a los ojos, y entonces leyó la verdad. Ella lo amaba. Ella realmente lo amaba. Potter la soltó, y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Hubo un largo silencio, y luego, el pelinegro giró a mirar a la muchacha que seguía tumbada en el suelo.

-Desde ahora en mas, tu te llamarás Melanie, y serás mi esposa.-comenzó a hablar Harry- Y todo lo sucedido quedará en el pasado. Nos iremos de ac�, y empezaremos nuestra vida de nuevo, lejos de todo y de todos.-le ordenó finalmente. Melanie se puso de pie, y lo miró unos segundos. Luego, se le acercó lentamente, y le acarició el rostro. Harry ya no soportó más, y tomándola fuertemente en sus brazos, la besó apasionadamente, como solo a ella la había besado. Y Mel cayó nuevamente en el encanto del hombre al que tanto amaba.

Harry la tiró contra la cama que había junto a ellos, y rápidamente se sacó la remera que llevaba puesta. Tomó a Melanie por la cintura, y la acercó a él. Acarició con cuidado sus piernas, acercándose lentamente a esa zona prohibida. Con una mezcla de dulzura y brutalidad le arrebató la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Melanie dejó escapar un leve gemido, incapaz ya de contener tanto placer. Desesperada, empujó a Potter contra la cama, y se sentó sobre él. Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Estaban cambiados... y sin embargo, no podían evitarlo. La lujuria era más fuerte. El deseo. El pecado.


	11. Capítulo 10: Asesina al asesino

**Capítulo 10: Asesina al asesino**

Alguien tocó insistentemente a la puerta. Harry giró en la cama, apretando fuertemente los ojos, no queriendo despertar. ¿Quén diablos molestaba a esas horas de la mañana? Harry se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo. Melanie, acostada junto a él, abrió los ojos perezosamente.

¿qué haces?-le preguntó, sentándose en la cama. Harry se había puesto de pie, y sin siquiera vestirse, caminaba hacia la puerta. Alguien, del otro lado de la misma, seguía golpeando insistentemente. Mel se levantó y fue junto a su esposo, quien ya estaba frente a la puerta.

Potter abrió la puerta con cierta violencia, y se encontró de frente con el Sr. Lourens, el supuesto prometido de Melanie.

¿Puedo ayudarlo?-preguntó Potter con vos divertida al hombre que lo miraba espantado. Melanie se quedó quieta, fuera de la vista del hombre, riendo para sus adentros.

Buscaba a... Valery-tartamudeó el hombre.

Lo lamento, ella es mi esposa, y no tiene interés en verlo a usted. Que tenga un buen día-se despidió rápidamente Harry, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Melanie estalló en risas, como no había reído en mucho tiempo. Sintió que volvía a ser feliz, y que nada iba a arruinar ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos supo entonces que la felicidad estaba todavía demasiado lejos para ser tangible. Porque los ojos pueden engañar muchas veces, pero el alma siempre dice la verdad. Su pecado sería el karma que los perseguiría hasta las mismas entrañas del infierno.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenemos que escapar-susurró la voz de Harry al oído de la pelirroja.

¿Escapar?-preguntó ella, sin comprender, separándose levemente del hombre que la abrazaba.

Hay un auror... Samuel Fernández. Te busca por el asesinato de Melanie Lee... yo le pedí que me ayude a encontrarte... pero ahora q te he recuperado, no voy a permitirle que te aleje de mi...-explicó brevemente Potter, en tono tranquilo. La chica le sonrió levemente... parecía nerviosa.

¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó ella, dudosa, con la mirada perdida.

A México... podemos ir allí... nadie nos encontraría.-dijo Potter.

Es una locura-

Es la única salida-agregó él apresuradamente. Melanie lo miró brevemente a los ojos. Por unos segundo, solo durante unos breves segundos, Harry tuvo la sensación de que Melanie parecía preocupada.

De acuerdo.-accedió ella finalmente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era una gran mansión en las afueras de las afueras de México. En un pueblo pequeño, alejado de todo. Era lo que ellos necesitaban.

Caminaba tranquilo por entre las calles. Hacía ya más de cuatro meses que se habían instalado en aquella casa, y la vida les empezaba a sonreír, a ambos. Se sentía complacido. Completo. Ella no completaba. Sonrió. Hacía calor. Siempre hacía calor. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño puesto ambulante, a hablar con el hombre que todas las tardes pasaba por allí, y con el cual siempre entablaba conversación.

Fue en ese momento, cuando lo vio.

Sintió que el alma se le salía por la boca.

Allí estaba Samuel, caminando entre la gente, buscando. _Buscándolos_.

Instintivamente Potter corrió hacia su casa. Encontró a Melanie hablando con una de las sirvientas en la terraza que comunicaba a todos los dormitorios del segundo piso. No lo pensó dos veces. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la empujó detrás de una columna, evitando que la viera Samuel... justo a tiempo.

Harry¿qué...-quiso preguntar ella, pero el joven le colocó un dedo en los labios, indicándole que callara. Fernández permaneció solo unos segundos más allí parado, y luego, descendió por una de las calles, alejándose de la casa de Harry y Mel.

Samuel está acá-anunció finalmente Potter, más relajado. La cara de Melanie se contrajo en una horrible expresión.

Es imposible...-objetó ella.

No, no lo es. Lo acabo de ver. Tenemos que irnos.-Harry hizo una pausa.-Ya.-Harry la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, y la empujó hacia adentro de la casa. Una vez adentro, Cerró el ventanal por el cual habían entrado, y comenzó a abrir cajones y percheros, y a sacar todo tipo de cosas. Agachándose bajo la cama matrimonial, sacó una gran valija.-Comienza a guardar las cosas que consideres mas valiosas. Iré al sótano a buscar más valijas. Apúrate.-le dijo un Potter neurótico. Melanie no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Harry había desaparecido por la puerta, camino al sótano. Mel no perdió tiempo, y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones sus joyas... pero no estaban...

En el otro dormitorio-susurró, acordándose de que días atrás los había guardado en el dormitorio contiguo porque creía que allí estarían mas seguros. Salió corriendo apresuradamente hacia el dormitorio.

¡Melanie¿Ya guardaste todo?-preguntó Potter, apareciendo nuevamente en el marco de la puerta, con varios bolsos en mano. Descubrió el cuarto vacío. Dejó los bolsos en el suelo, y entró al cuarto, esperando encontrarla en algún lugar escondido del mismo

Así que la encontraste-murmuró una voz calma a su espalda. Harry giró rápidamente para encontrarse con el rostro certero de Samuel Fernández. El auror le sonrió de manera cómplice.-Dime¿qué se siente?-le preguntó, acercándose cada vez más.

¿De qué habla?-preguntó un confundido Harry.

¿Qué se siente tocar su piel? Acariciarla... saber que es tuya... tenerla en tus brazos, y poder abrazarla... poder besarla...-Samuel iba hablando e iba acercándose cada vez más a Potter, hasta que éste quedó atrapado entre la pared y el auror.-Te debes de sentir especial¿verdad?-continuó hablando. Había un dejo de locura en su voz. Potter no llegaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Harry tenemos que...-habló repentinamente una tercera voz. Melanie. La chica se quedó de piedra al ver al hombre que se hallaba junto a su esposo, acorralándolo. Samuel sonrió complacido al ver a la joven.

Así que acá estas...-murmuró, y Harry pudo ver que tenía una pistola de su abrigo.

¡Melanie corre!-le gritó el pelinegro, tomando fuertemente al auror por los brazos, empujándolo contra la pared. Pero la pelirroja no supo cómo reaccionar. Samuel golpeó fuertemente a Potter en la mandíbula, haciendo que éste se tambaleara, y logrando escapar. Corrió hacia la chica, quien entonces reaccionó, y trató de huir. Pero Fernández ya la había tomado por la muñeca, y la arrastraba hacia adentro el cuarto.-¡Suéltala!-gritó un enfurecido Potter, haciendo girar a Samuel para enfrentarlo, y golpeándolo nuevamente en el estómago. El auror soltó a la mujer, quien se refugió asustada junto a su cama. Fernández volvió a golpear a Potter, quien golpeó contra la pared, quedando derrumbado contra la misma. Fernández giró a mirar a Melanie, agazapada junto a la cama.

Ahora vamos a arreglar las cuentas pendientes-volvió a hablar Samuel, limpiándose la sangre del labio.

No lo creo-habló la voz de un dolorido Potter. Samuel volvió a mirar hacia Harry, quien ahora se encontraba de pie... con la pistola del auror entre sus manos.

No lo harás-lo retó Fernández, sonriendo de lado.-No te animarás a dispararme-y antes de que Potter dijera algo, se acercó aún más a Melanie.

Te advierto, no te acerques porque voy a disparar-habló Harry, enfurecido.

¿Ah, si?-lo retó el hombre, con un brillo de locura en los ojos.-mírame-continuó, y esta vez, tomó a Mel de la muñeca, haciéndola pararse junto a él. Fue demasiado. Harry apretó el gatillo, haciendo que una bala diera de lleno en el pecho de Samuel. El hombre soltó a la pelirroja, para llevarse ambas manos hacia el lugar en el cual había golpeado la bala. Luego, todavía vivo, dirigió una mirada de odio a Potter.-Maldito-escupió las palabras, mientras metía una mano en su chaqueta, buscando la varita mágica. Harry no le dio tiempo, y volvió a disparar. Samuel se mantuvo de pie unos segundos, y luego, cayó pesadamente contra el suelo... muerto.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... sí, lo sé, me tardé una vida... pero no fue mi culpa. Se llevaron mi computadora a arreglar, y recién me la trajeron hace una semana...

Espero que sepan perdonarme...

Saludos mágicos,

Mirlaure


	12. Chapter 11: Veneno del alma

Capitulo 11: Veneno del alma 

Melanie se quedó dura, mirando el cuerpo que yacía muerto en el suelo de su alcoba. Potter pareció dudar unos segundos, y luego esquivando el cuarpo, se lanzó hacia Melanie, y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes.-aseguró Harry, separándose levemente de ella.

-Sí...-susurró Mel, todavía con la mirada fija en el hombre que su esposo acababa de matar.

-¡Melanie!-la llamó Harry. Ella lo miró a los ojos, aturdida.

-Ve a conseguir pasajes para el tren cuanto antes. Yo voy a esconder el cuerpo-aseguró Melanie, recobrando la compostura. Harry pareció dudar.-¡Rápido!-insistió Mel, y Potter no lo pensó dos veces. Instantáneamente salió corriendo fuera del lugar.

Melanie permaneció unos segundos de pie en el lugar en el que Harry la acaba de dejar, y finalmente, se acercó al cuerpo muerto de Samuel. Se acercó a su cara, rozándola con la punta de los dedos, mientras unas tenues lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Repentinamente, el muerto la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca. Melanie soltó un breve grito de terror cuando Samuel abrió los ojos.

-Fue muy real¿no?-se burló Samuel, sonriendo, mientras que le soltaba la muñeca.

-¡Maldición, Jacques Walshey¿cómo...?-lo insultó Mel, mientras se ponía de pie y se separaba levemente de él. Samuel, o mejor dicho Jacques, se puso de pie, y mostró el chaleco anti balas q tenía debajo de la camisa.

-Fue una gran actuación¿no lo crees? Tu esposo hasta se creyó que era un policía.-rió Jacques, acercándose a Melanie peligrosamente.

-Sí...-murmuró ella, nerviosa, notando que estaba acorralada.

-Me traicionaste, Hedda... te fuiste con _nuestro_ dinero, y ahora te escondiste con tu _esposo_.-agregó Jacques, serio y con voz cortante. Melanie no respondió.-Pero estoy dispuesto a dejar eso en el pasado, Hedda... podemos seguir como si nada, empezar de nuevo... solo tenemos que deshacernos de Potter...-hizo una pausa.-¿Estas de acuerdo?

000000000000000000000000000

Harry golpeó con fuerza a la puerta de Ron. El pelirrojo tardó varios minutos en atender. ¡y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su viejo amigo, totalmente demacrado! Llevaba la barba crecida, el pelo negro enmarañado y sucio, la camisa manchada y desabotonada.

-Ron...-suspiró Potter, empujándolo hacia el interior de la casa, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él con rapidez. Hacía ya varios meses que Weasley se había mudado a un pueblo cercano a donde vivía Potter, pero Harry había evitado visitarlo por miedo a que Samuel le estuviera siguiendo. Ahora ese miedo estaba disipado. En cambio, Potter ahora debía escapar del cargo de asesinato que recaía sobre él.-Necesito tu ayuda, hermano.-dio desesperado.

-Harry, por dios¿qué sucede?-exclamó Ron, alarmado.

-Maté a un hombre-dijo Harry casi en un susurro. Weasley tardó en responder.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-El agente que buscaba a Melanie por homicidio. Yo había quedado en ayudarlo a encontrarla. Pero cuando la encontré volví a enamorarme, Ron. Y sé que ella me ama también. Nos escapamos, pero el maldito nos encontró y tuve que matarlo para que no nos delatara.-hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire. Contaba todo rápido, apurado, lanzado fugaces miradas hacia la puerta, como si esperara que alguien entrara por ella a buscarlo.-Necesito que me ayudes a escapar. Necesito documentación falsa.

Ron soltó un suspiro mientras miraba fijamente los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo. Finalmente, tras lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, se puso de pie, y buscando en un cajón, extrajo dos identificaciones falsas y se las tendió a Potter.

-No puedo creer lo que esta mujer ha hecho contigo-bromeó Ron, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Harry le devolvió con una mueca amarga.

-Gracias, Ron.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Suerte, compañero.-se despidió Ronald, convencido de que talvez, esa sería la última vez que vería a su amigo con vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry regresó a la casa lo antes que pudo para encontrarse con Melanie totalmente lista para partir. Tomaron pocas cosas, y se encaminaron en el auto hacia la estación de tren, decididos a tomar lo primero que encontraran. Abandonaron el auto en la estación, y subieron inmediatamente a un tren rumbo al lugar más lejano que encontraron.

Potter no sabía que, no muy lejos de él, dos vagones más atrás, viajaba Jacques Walshey.

00000000000000000000000

Dos noches habían pasado desde el asesinato del auror. Harry y Melanie se habían establecido en una precaria casa, pero lo suficientemente confortable como para pasar el tiempo hasta decidir qué hacer con sus vidas.

Esa noche, Melanie lucía nerviosa, y Potter no tardó en notarlo. Durante la comida las manos le temblaban, y esquivaba todo el tiempo la mirada de su esposo, sentado en la otra esquina. Los instintos de Potter le decían que algo andaba mal en todo aquello, pero nada dijo a su esposa de sus turbios pensamientos.

Melanie esperó hasta que Potter se durmiera para levantarse y vestirse rápidamente con lo primero que encontró. Antes de salir de la habitación lanzó una mirada a su esposo, quien reposaba tranquilo en la cama, descansando.

Pero no sabía que en realidad, Harry Potter estaba despierto, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Minutos después de que Melanie salió del cuarto, el se puso de pie y se vistió, dispuesto a seguirla. Nada lo había preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Melanie entró en la pensión pasando a través de los aglutinados pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio que le había sido indicado. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Jacques Walshey sentado cómodamente en la cama. El hombre no lo dudó. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y tomándola de la cintura, la acercó hacia él y la besó apasionadamente. Melanie no se movió.

-Te extrañaba...-susurró él, cuando ella lo forzó a separarse.

-Jacques...-Melanie dudó si debía decir o no lo que seguía. Respiró profundo, tomando coraje. -Estuve pensando. Tenemos el dinero, podemos irnos ahora. No hay necesidad de matar a Potter.

-Sí que la hay. Quiero a ese desgraciado muerto.-sentenció Jacques, sin ninguna muestra de piedad en la voz.-Hedda¿recuerdas cuándo escapamos juntos del orfanato?-ella asintió-Prometimos protegernos mutuamente por siempre. Y eso es lo que hago ahora, créeme.-hizo una pausa en la que la besó brevemente en los labios.-Ten.-agregó luego, sacando un frasco del bolsillo.-es un veneno efectivo. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Melanie.

La pelirroja asintió mientras tomaba el frasco en sus manos y sentía que el mundo se le desplomaba sobre los hombros.

Escondido junto a la puerta del dormitorio, pegado a la pared del pasillo, Potter apretaba los puños para contener la bronca y el dolor que lo inundaba en aquel momento.

00000000000000000000000

Melanie entró en la casa para encontrar todo en silencio absoluto. Caminó en puntas de pie, en la oscuridad, dispuesta a acostarse nuevamente en la cama, y esperando no levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué hacías afuera tan tarde?-le preguntó una voz en un rincón del comedor. Melanie pegó un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Una luz se encendió. Potter se encontraba sentado alrededor de la mesa, y acababa de prender una lámpara de piso.

-Me asustaste, cariño-agregó tratando de forzar una sonrisa. Potter la miraba fijamente.-No podía dormir, y salí a dar una vuelta. ¿Y tú que haces despierto?-inquirió, tratando de sonar natural.

-Tampoco podía dormir... sentía algo extraño en el ambiente.-respondió Potter cortante.

-¿Quieres tomar un café?-ofreció Melanie, nerviosa, caminando hacia la cocina. Los ojos verdes de Potter brillaron durante unos segundos.

-Por supuesto.-accedió no con mucha emoción en la voz. Melanie fue hacia la cocina, pegada al comedor, y separada del mismo solo por un arco. Minutos después, Melanie regresó con dos cafés, y le extendió una taza a Potter. Harry la tomó firmemente, y miró el contenido durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué me traicionaste, Mel?-preguntó repentinamente Potter. La pelirroja se quedó de piedra.-Yo te amaba, te amaba como nunca amé a nadie en el mundo. Hubiera dado todo por ti, hasta la vida. Hubiera recorrido cielo y tierra para encontrarte, y hacerte feliz.-hizo una pausa. Unas lágrimas se habían acumulado en los bellos ojos de la muchacha.-Pero veo que lo preferiste a él... al menos podrías haber elegido otra forma para terminar conmigo. Una forma más personal y menos cruel... pero supongo que va acorde con nuestra relación...—Melanie ya no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas, mientras que Harry la miraba fijamente a los ojos.-¡Salud!-exclamó, y bebió toda la taza de café.

-¡NOO!-gritó Melanie, lanzándose sobre él, y quitándole la taza de las manos, pero ya era tarde. Harry había bebido el veneno, y pronto moriría.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya no quiero vivir, Melanie...-susurró Harry.

-No, te sacaré de aquí. Iremos a ver a un médico. Te salvarás. Te curarás. Seremos felices-exclamaba Melanie, mientras grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Tomó fuertemente a Harry, ayudándolo a pararse. El veneno comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo, y a surgir el efecto paralizador típico.

Pero ella no lo abandonaría. Con trabajo lo sacó de la casa y lo arrastró hacia fuera, hacia la plaza, en búsqueda e ayuda, de alguien que los pudiera ayudar. No suponía que parado en la puerta de la casa, escondido a simple vista, yacía Jacques. Grande fue el asombro y el odio de éste cuando vio salir a ambos enamorados de la casa, juntos, y a Potter todavía vivo.

-Voy a terminar con esto...-exclamó para sí mismo, mientras sacaba una pistola, y se disponía a seguirlos.-¡Hedda, detente!-le gritó con voz potente. La pelirroja quedó paralizada en el medio de la plaza, aterrada. Depositó a Potter con cuidado en un costado, y giró a enfrentar a Jacques.

-¡Baja esa arma, Jacques!-le pidió, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Hedda! Yo terminaré con esto.-le gritó él, furioso.

-¡No!-gritó ella aún más fuerte. Walshey pareció asombrarse ante la respuesta. Pero pronto se apuró a responder, lanzándose sobre ella para hacerla a un lado.

-¡Fuera!-gritó, mientras forcejeaba con ella.

-¡Déjanos en paz!-le respondió Melanie, tratando de impedirle que llegara a Harry. Pero sabía que Jacques era más fuerte que ella, y que finalmente, le ganaría. Vio el destello producido por el metal del arma que Walshey sujetaba en una de sus manos, e instintivamente se dispuso a forcejear con él por el arma.

-¡Hedda, suéltala!-le exigió él.

-¡Basta!-gritó ella.

BOOM!

El disparo resonó en toda la plaza. Los gritos cesaron. Ambos, Melanie y Jacques, se miraron fijamente unos minutos, los dos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y entonces, Jacques cayó muerto al suelo.

Melanie permaneció unos segundos parada allí, con la pistola aún en sus manos. Las sirenas de la policía podían escucharse no muy lejos de allí. Pronto llegarían también los aurores. Harry, detrás de ella, soltó un suspiro de dolor. Y la pelirroja volvió en sí.

-Harry...-susurró, mientras se derrumbaba junto a él.-Harry, amor, no te mueras, por favor... no lo hagas, no me dejes...-Melanie se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo, llorando desconsoladamente como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Te amo...-le dijo Potter con un hilo de voz. Y sus ojos se cerraron.

000000000000000000000000000000000


	13. Chapter 12: Confesiones

Capítulo 12: Confesiones 

-Y esa es toda la historia, padre.-le confesó ella. El sacerdote la miró con pena y lástima. La pobre muchacha vestía harapientamente con esa túnica de prisionera color marrón, esperando a una condena ya conocida.- Él está vivo¿sabe? Si... sobrevivió. Pero creo que nunca volveré a verlo-la chica se acercó melancólicamente a la pequeña ventana con barrotes. El sacerdote la miraba, con un rosario en la mano, sentado sobre un banquillo.-Padre¿cuánto cree que tardaré en morir en aquel lugar?-le preguntó, y el temor se reflejó en su voz.

-La gente enloquece con rapidez en Azkaban, señorita. Y al tiempo mueren. Pero creo que usted es una mujer fuerte. Durará-le dijo el cura.

La joven bajó la mirada, y unas débiles lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Giró sobre sus talones. Se arrodilló en el piso, frente al cura, y se quitó la capucha de la túnica, dejando ver su cabellera pelirroja, alguna vez hermosa, pero ahora sucia y enmarañada. Unió sus manos en plegaria.

-Yo nunca creí en Dios. Pero padre Francisco, por favor, rece conmigo. Implore por mi, por él, y por nuestras almas, si algo queda de ellas. Rece para que Dios perdone nuestro pecado. Para que perdone nuestro deseo, nuestra lujuria, nuestros engaños y mentiras, nuestro odio y nuestras venganzas. Por favor padre, enséñeme a rezar.-le rogó ella, llorando desconsoladamente.

Los ojos del padre también se llenaron de lágrimas. Él era joven, y comprendía las penas de ella. Se puso de pie, y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, y bajando la cabeza. Enredó el rosario entre las manos de ambos.

-Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad así en la tierra como en el cielo, danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, y perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden, no nos dejes caer en la tentación, líbranos de todo mal. Amén-rezó el cura. La pelirrojas se dejó caer al suelo, débil y desconsolada.-No llore, señorita Lee. Dios está con usted.

-Ayúdeme, padre. Tengo miedo.-le confesó ella, abrazándolo fuertemente.

000000000000000000000000000

La puerta del calabozo se abrió. Tres aurores entraron en el mismo. Arrodillada, de espaladas a ellos, estaba la prisionera, vistiendo su túnica marrón de prisionera, con la capucha sobre la cabeza.

-Levántate. Es hora-le dijo uno de los hombres, sin rastros de piedad. No hubo respuesta. El hombre cruzó una mirada extrañada con los otros dos. Los tras asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron hacia la chica. El que había hablado la tomó del hombro y la obligó a levantarse. Pero cuando la miró a la cara, descubrió algo que no esperaba. Debajo de la harapienta túnica marrón, con un rosario enredado entre sus dedos, estaba el cura Francisco.-USTED!-gritó el auror, sorprendido. Las miradas de desconcierto cruzaron los rostros de los tres aurores. Y entonces, comprendieron lo que había sucedido.-AVISEN A TODOS QUE MELANIE LEE HA ESCAPADO!-gritó, soltando al cura del hombro, y los tres salieron corriendo de la mazmorra.

000000000000000000000000

Cuatro hombres finamente vestidos estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, con cartas mágicas en sus manos, y gran cantidad de dinero mágico situado en el centro de la misma. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro azabache, la piel clara, los ojos de color verde brillante, y una sonrisa entre divertida y altanera. Los otros tres eran hombres mayores que él, verdaderos jugadores de poker mágico.

-Tu turno, Maxwell.-le dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes a su compañero de la izquierda. Éste dejó las cartas boca abajo.-Nada. Bueno, es una pena.-habló nuevamente, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa divertida. En eso, una hermosa muchacha, usando un vestido negro elegante sea cercó a la mesa. Su cabello rojo relampagueaba como si fuera fuego. Sus labios carnosos estaban pintados de color rojo oscuro, y sus ojos finamente delineados. En su cuello se lucía un bellísimo collar de diamantes. Tenía una botella de champaña en sus manos, y caminaba alrededor de la mesa, sirviendo en las copas de los cuatro jugadores, y a su vez, espiando las cartas de los mismos.

-Dime, Harry¿cómo es que conociste a alguien como Melanie?-le preguntó el hombre sentado frente a él. Harry sonrió.

-Te asombrarías de lo extraña que es nuestra historia, Rupert. Pero desde el primer momento en que la vi, supe que la quería, y que sería mía-dijo Harry sonriéndole a la muchacha. Melanie también le sonrió. Era el turno de Potter para jugar. Sigilosamente, ella acercó su mano a el collar de diamantes, como si quisiera comprobar que todavía estaba ahí. Sin que ningún jugador, excepto Harry lo notara, hizo que su dedo índice atravesase el cuello en línea horizontal. Ningún jugador tenía nada. Harry le sonrió de lado.

00000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, este es el final de la historia. La verdad que la tuve que acortar bastante más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero prefería hacerlo así antes que dejarla sin ningún final. Espero al menos que les haya gustado un poco. Perdón por la demora.

**Saludos mágicos,**

**Mirlaure**


End file.
